


Of Ribbons and Rosin

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, daddy killian, emma's a dance teacher, his kid is adorable omfg, i delivered!, killian is always rocking the suits, now the fun begins, plenty of flirting, single parent, you asked for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I found in the depths of tumblr; “I’m a single parent and my child takes your dance class and thanks so much for always staying after class to watch him/her when my boss is an ass and keeps me past my off hours and holy cow you’re pretty/handsome and really sweet/kind and wow I should be late more often so we can talk. Say how do you feel about private lessons? For my kid- yea, yea, for my kid”

The Ballet class had finished almost an hour ago, yet little Daisy Jones was still sitting in the locker room, with her teacher, Miss Emma. She was quite the adorable little thing; petite yet slender, with these enormous, crystalline blue eyes to rival a porcelain doll. Her hair was black, like a raven and she had a spotting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. From what Emma gathered about the girl in passing conversations, much like the one they were currently engaged in, was that she only had a father -her mother had passed when she was very young, she didn't remember her all that much- and, she was an only child. Emma had since helped the girl pack away her belongings; shoes, spare tights, hair grips, and helped her to pull on her sweatpants and outdoor shoes, ready for her father to collect her.

"You know, he's probably just late again." Daisy shrugged, playing on her iPad as she glanced across to her teacher, who was curiously peering out of the window to the street below, looking for any plausible passing visage of the girl's father. The girl was so used to her father not arriving, it was a regular occurrence for her, and she took it well in her stride, her demeanor not affected in the slightest.

"He's late a lot, huh?" Emma tilted her head, “Any particular reason for that?”

“His boss is a jerk?” Daisy resounded, almost too quickly, attention still focused on the iPad between her hands. Obviously, she’d heard the grown-ups using that word, and had probably heard her father call his boss a jerk, at some point. Still, the abruptness of the girl’s comment caused Emma’s brows to shoot up into her hairline, however, she wasn’t about to scold the girl, not when she knew nothing of the situation or what Daisy was and was not allowed to do or say. It was not Emma's place to scold or punish the child.

Emma soon realized that Daisy had had to grow up a lot faster than most six-year-old girls, due to the fact that her mother had passed away, and her father was not as present as he could be, so she was often left to fend for herself, when not in the care of a nanny or sitter. And, that mostly included entertaining herself with her iPad, on which she had unlimited access to anything she desired.

The other dance class was still running, when there was a sturdy rap on the door of the locker room. Emma could make out the tall shadow through the pane of the frosted glass, and instantly knew it was Daisy's father. She prepared herself for the argument that had played out in her mind, however, when she pulled open the door and saw Daisy's father -her young, highly attractive, tall, dark, handsome, (and many other adjectives) father- standing there, the argument evaporated from her mind. The lights from inside the locker room shone upon him, illuminating him like a mythological God, while Emma was left in the dark.

"Sorry, love." He began. Of course, he would have an accent, "My bloody boss is a jerk, kept me back for a little, while he wanted to go over some inventory business or other." So, that's where Daisy had picked it up from, obviously. He scratched the shell of his ear, before peering around the doorjamb, "How's my favorite girl?"

Eventually, he ducked into the locker room and set down his briefcase before straightening. It was then he caught first sight of his daughter's dance tutor. His dark brows rose slightly, uncovering eyes of the most incredible shade of blue. Now, Emma understood where Daisy's coloring came from. Aside from the light dusting of freckles across the girl's nose, she was a carbon copy of her father.

"I, uhh..." He began, a light flush rose in his cheeks as he scratched the behind of his ear, "I'm Killian. Thanks for staying back with Daisy. I know she's often left behind here, and you have my sincerest apologies, love." He held her gaze, and the two didn't notice the girl in the corner beginning to beam at the scene unfolding before her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. She's always welcome here." Emma smiled and nodded, gesturing with her head to Daisy, who by now, had packed away her iPad, "It's really no bother to watch her for a little while."

"In that case, I should be late more often..." Killian joked, flashing Emma a killer smile, "Especially, if I get to see you when I come and collect her." He quirked a brow briefly before he turned to Daisy, "So, are you ready to head home, love?" Killian opened his arm, ready to take Daisy's dance bag, his other holding open the door for her, "After you, Your Majesty."

The girl slipped off the bench and handed her bag to her father, before she smiled and waved to her teacher, and exited the locker room. Daisy did not notice how her father hung back a little once she'd left, so he could speak with Miss Emma. She did notice, however, that upon leaving the locker room, he had a grin to rival that of the Chesire Cat from her favorite Fairy Tale; Alice In Wonderland. Daisy was curious but decided to leave that conversation for another time, like over dinner.

* * *

 

"So, what's for dinner?" She questioned her father as they made their way through the front door of their suburban home.

"I was thinking pizza, love. What do you think?" Killian smiled, tossing his keys onto the accent table his wife had purchased when they had taken up residence at their home. Every time he looked at the table, he was reminded of the night Daisy came into the world; they hadn't been able to find the set of house keys before leaving for the hospital, and instead, she had been born in the hallway, paramedics arriving just that little bit too late.

"Pizza sounds good." Daisy nodded, she thought for a moment and had turned to go into the living room, when she stopped and turned on her heel to face her father, "Miss Emma is a nice lady."

"Aye, love, she is." Killian nodded, pulling his phone from his trouser pocket, ready to order their dinner, "What did the two of you chat about while you waited for me?" He grinned, keying in the number from the menu.

"Just about you. Mostly." She responded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, her legs, though they were long, still dangled from the seat and did not quite reach the floor, so she swung them slightly. She glanced up at her father, "Do you like her, dad?"

Killian froze for a moment, thumb poised over the 'call' button before he focused on his daughter, a flustered smile etched across his face, "Of course I do, love. She's a great teacher, and you like her too, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's nice. But, I mean, do you like her, like her?" Daisy grinned. She witnessed her father fall apart in seconds. From the nervous twitch he had, to the flush rising in his cheeks and to the nervous chuckle he gave. She commented after a moment or two of watching him suffer, "She's very pretty, dad. And, she isn't married. I asked her if she has a boyfriend, she doesn't."

"You asked her if she was single?" Killian's brows almost flew off his forehead.

"Yes, we were chatting. Getting to know each other. She asked me if I had any pets, I asked her if she had a boyfriend."

"Bloody hell..." Killian exhaled, his breath whooshing out like air being let out from a balloon, or a slow puncture.

"Are you mad at me for asking her that?" Daisy winced slightly, her nose wrinkled as she awaited her father's response.

"No, love. Now, come on, let's order dinner before it gets too late, eh?" Killian smiled, taking the seat beside his daughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, "Shall we get the usual?" He asked her, resting his chin on the top of her head, contemplating what she had told him.

 

 


	2. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.

It was that time of the week again. The time that Emma would be left long after her dance class had ended, mindfully watching over little Daisy Jones as she awaited her father to collect her from the dance studio. It had become a regular occurence, though now Emma knew the reasoning and, not to mention, what Daisy's father looked like, she was a little more forgiving of the situation. Today, however, Daisy had decided to forego playing on her iPad, and really grill (she put it down to researching her for her father's interest) her teacher about her personal life. Besides, it was a child's place to ask questions, wasn't it?

"Do you have any homework I can help you with, Daisy?" Emma questioned, slightly exasperated by the previous quick-fire round Daisy had pummelled her with, without any warning.

"I do, but that's something me and my dad do together, after dinner." The girl answered, too quickly. She wasted no time, and swiftly began the second inquisition on her teacher, "So, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

The blonde chortled, shaking her head, she glanced down to her lap, slightly defeated, "You're not going to let that one slide, are you?" Emma raised her brows, hopefully. Upon seeing the girl shake her head, she gave a slight chuckle, "I just--" she exhaled, a little too harshly for conversing with a child, "I haven't met the right guy, yet."

"So, you're looking for a Prince Charming?" Daisy cocked her head to one side, slightly confused.

"Maybe more of a Captain Hook." Emma smirked, thinking about the well-known Disney caricature of him; long, black perm and even sillier tweaked, handlebar mustache.

"But, he's not a nice man! And, he doesn't like kids!" Daisy gasped, eyes like saucers as she gazed across the locker room at her teacher, "He's a bad man." She stated finally.

"I guess that's just the type of guy I tend to attract." Emma shrugged, "That, or I have a thing for Disney characters..." she narrowed her eyes, wondering if the latter was indeed an issue.

"And, what about my dad?"

"What _about_ your dad?"

"Well, do you like him?" Daisy questioned, her eyes still as wide as saucers, however, now filled with curiosity.

The girl was hopeful, that much was evident, it was refreshing for Emma to see Daisy with such an outstanding sense of maturity for her age, then when it came to the trivial things, such as asking about her personal life, she had the most exemplar sense of innocence. There were few things that surprised Emma, Daisy Jones was one of them.

"Well, yeah..."

"Yes, but do you like him, like him? Would you want him to be your boyfriend?"

Emma felt her cheeks flush before she even felt the embarrassment. It was not a sense she had encountered before, and now she had experienced the sensory outburst, it was one she would not like to relive again. Daisy, she knew, was an impressionable young girl, who hung on everybody's words, including her own, so Emma knew she had to tread lightly when giving her response. The blonde winced slightly before she exhaled lightly.

"It's not that I don't like him, kid, I do." She smiled, scooting along the bench, closer to the girl, "I just-- we're on separate pages, here. I don't know your father that well, and--"

"But, you can get to know him. Can't you?" Daisy furrowed her brows, knitting them together tightly as she focused on her teacher, willing her to answer.

"I can, but I can't promise anything. I wouldn't want to make things awkward for you. I love being in my class, and if I messed things up with your dad, he might not wanna bring you here anymore." Emma replied, stating one possible outcome for Daisy, "That wouldn't be something you want, would it?"

"No..." Daisy turned her gaze to her dance bag beside her. She somewhat glared at the intricate detailing of the ribbons, swirling and intertwining together, the loopiness making her a little agitated. She huffed a little before she responded, like a true Jones -seeing the positive in every situation- something, her father would have been proud of, "But, what if you get to know him, and don't mess up? Then, what?" Daisy glanced back up at Emma, blinking several times as she awaited the blonde's reply.

Emma's mouth slowly turned into a lop-sided smirk, as she eyed Daisy with suspicion, "You're good at this, kid." After a moment though, Emma's smile turned into something genuine, "You've got all of your things, right?" She gestured to the dance bag, almost as big as Daisy, "Your dad'll be here pretty soon. What's holding him up today; meeting? Traffic?"

"I'm going to say the report he was working on. His jerk boss probably doesn't like most of it, and called him into the office to 'talk over' it." Daisy resounded, with words too mature for her age. The girl began to check her bag, making sure her belongings had all been packed away after her class with Emma, "My bottle's not here..." she frowned. It was her favorite one; a Starbucks own, covered in a summery turquoise, with lime, fuschia and lemon flowers.

"It's okay. When Miss Jasmine's class takes their break, you can ask her if you can collect it." Emma smiled, "They have a couple of minutes until they rest." The blonde nodded, peering through the window to the studio, watching Jasmine's class working up a sweat to a pounding bassline and ethnically diverse beats. What Emma gathered from the number of bodies in Jasmine's class, was that a) it was a popular class, b) Jasmine was a great teacher, all of her students were smiling and having fun, and c) students loved anything that would make them sweat it out. The blonde made a note to ask her colleague about her practices before her next class.

Once the strum of sitars and clang of cymbals had subsided, Jasmine's students, mostly young adults, wearing some variations of harem pants and crop tops or sports bras, let out for a drink and smoke break, Daisy glanced back at Emma who gave her a nod of encouragement as she pushed to get to her drinks bottle.

Of course, Killian Jones would wait until the older, more scantily-clad dance students let out for their break, before he showed up at the studio to collect his daughter (not nearly as late as the last time). He wove through the myriad of colors and barely-there dancewear to the girls' locker room, where he knew his daughter would be waiting. There, he found Emma standing alone, with a few other students towards the back. He flushed as he stood in the doorway, allowing the other women a chance to exit before stepping into the locker room, to a series of hushed conversations and quiet chortles.

"Sorry again, love." Killian sighed, standing close behind Emma. He could smell her hair, "I didn't think I'd be kept behind this late, my apologies."

Emma stiffened slightly before she felt herself relax. Smiling, she turned to face Killian, "I said it last time, and I'll say it again, Killian: it really is no trouble staying behind with her. There's not much for me to go home to, anyway." She sighed.

"There isn't?" He quirked a brow. Emma noticed he did that a lot. His brows seemed to have a mind of their own, especially when he was talking with her.

"A couple of plants. But, I'm sure Daisy will tell you all about it." She gave a slight smirk, referring to how the girl had questioned her.

"She's been giving you the inquisition, I take it?"

"Oh yeah!" Emma chortled, "And, then some!"

His hand reached up to scratch his ear, feeling some kind of second-hand embarrassment from his daughter's inquisitive nature. She really did take after him, in that sense. With his cheeks flushed, and the tips of his ears slightly pink, Killian moved his hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing out his tie as he cleared his throat, "Well, lass, if it makes you uncomfortable, you know you can just tell her to stop."

"It's fine, really. It's actually nice to have someone to talk to, ask me about my life." Emma nodded, her focus to the ground, realizing how ridiculous or pathetic she must have sounded.

"You don't have anybody?" Killian raised both his brows, taking a keen interest in what Emma was saying.

"Just my cactus." She shrugged, a melancholy smile across her face as she glanced back up at Killian.

"And, friends? A partner?"

As Emma made to answer, an overly-excited Daisy ran back through from the studio, clutching her drinks bottle, "Miss Jasmine is so nice! She let me look at the costumes for her recital! They're so pretty!"

"I bet you can't wait until you get to be in Miss Jasmine's class, huh?" Emma smirked a little, the flustered sensation ebbing away, now she and Killian had another point of focus, "But, since you're both here, and I'm not sure Daisy would remember to tell you, Mr. Jones, our dance recital will be next week, on Saturday."

Killian furrowed his brows momentarily at Emma's "Mr. Jones", before he nodded and smiled at her, "Thanks for the head's up, lass. I'm sure this little rascal would have forgotten all about it, then come Friday night, would have had me running all over town buying glitter and hair pins."

"No, you don't have to worry about that, the studio will provide everything she needs, you just need to make sure she either has a lunch for the day, or money so we can help her buy something." Emma smiled and nodded, before glancing down to Daisy, "Are you excited for your solo, Daisy?"

"A solo?" Killian's ears perked up at the mention of his daughter taking center stage with her own solo, "You didn't tell me you had a solo, or you were part of the recital."

"And, you didn't tell me you liked Miss Emma, until I asked you..." Daisy rebuttled.

Emma did her best to contain the laugh that had threatened to escape, but she had poor execution and it pushed out, leaving her in a choked noise, as she caught sight of Killian's face, having turned beet. He responded the only way he could think of; he turned and grasped at Daisy's bag, readying them to leave the studio, "Come on, Munchkin, it's best we head on home, now." He tried, blatantly ignoring Daisy's slip, as he ushered her out of the locker room.

As Daisy twirled her way out of the room, and pressed her face against the long pane that overlooked the main studio, Killian hung back, briefly setting down Daisy's bag and handing Emma his business card, "I really need to get her home and showered, but send me the details for the recital. My number's on the other side, love."

Emma took the card, flipping it over in her fingers as she watched Killian give her a nod, pick up his daughter's dance bag and head out to find her, before taking her home. Once he was out of sight, the blonde glanced down to card between her fingers;

**KILLIAN JONES**   
**INVENTORY CONTROL SUPERVISOR**   
**GOLD STAR SHIPPING, LTD.**   
**TEL: 860 - 555 - 0314**   
**MOB: 959 - 322 - 6771**

Emma spent more time staring at his cellphone number, than she did at anything else. The gold leaf was reminiscent of that of a fairytale, with its cursive loops and swooping tails, against the immaculate, pearlescent card it had been embossed into. She wondered whether he had been serious about her contacting him, and whether or not he wanted her to contact him at his office number, or his personal number. She took into consideration that, on multiple occasions, both he and Daisy had called his boss a jerk, so it would probably be best to contact him on his personal number.

She crossed the locker room, and made her way through to the teachers' lounge, which was nothing more than a glorified closet, with a set of bedraggled seats and a coffee table. Compared to the rest of the building, the lounge was certainly the most 'out of place' looking area. Emma pulled open her cubby and took out her cellphone, Killian's business card still between her fingers. She quickly punched out a message;

_Hi, it's Miss Emma from Glass Slippers Studio! You told me to send you the details of the recital, I hope it's okay for me to contact you on your personal number? :)_

She hit send, and stowed his card into the side pocket of her purse, before storing his number(s) into her cell, for future reference. The school had them on record, but having them in her cellphone just made everything feel a lot more personal. Besides, none of the other kids had been giving her the 20 Questions treatment. Her phone vibrated, startling her slightly out of her reverie;

_It's fine, love. Message me here, anytime._   
_I am looking forward to reading about those details, however! ;)_

_Of course._ Of course he'd be one of those guys who sends the winky emoji. She could just see him, and his beautiful face pulling that wink, it made her flush slightly, until Belle walked into the lounge, readying herself for her Ballroom class, and sent Emma into a self-conscious fluster. She grabbed her belongings from her cubby, gave Belle a swift greeting and rushed out of the studio to her Bug; her sanctuary, where she could revel in what had just happened.

 


	3. The Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.

The raven haired little girl had been sitting alone, since all of her friends had been escorted away to buy their lunches, with the money their parents had bequeathed them for the day. Daisy, however, had been given her princess lunchbox, containing a meager lunch, by anyone's standards. She sat with her legs outstretched before her, the box perched on her shins, as she glared in the direction of her friends with their McDonald's and Subway lunches, while she ate her carrot sticks and hummus.

Miss Emma had been putting the last minute touches to the costumes and props when she had passed by Daisy, sitting alone, and looking not too thrilled about it. Emma had yet to have lunch and the prospect of sitting through a three-hour recital on an empty stomach made her queasy. Still, she plopped down next to the girl and gave her a friendly nudge with her shoulder. She gave the girl a moment to comprehend the situation, given her expression before the blonde had joined her. She made sure to take in everything she could about Killian's daughter before deciding on the right conversation starter. Finally, though, Emma spoke up.

"You know, if you're still hungry after your carrots and hummus, we could go and get pizza and ice-cream..." Emma smirked, glancing sideways to Daisy, trying to gauge the girl's reaction before it even happened.

She finished chewing the bite of carrot before she set it down, back into its container and regarded Emma's comment with a slight frown. She was contemplating the offer. Evidently, Daisy glanced up at her teacher and quietly responded, "The others got McDonald's."

The blonde thought she had finished her observation, and made to respond, "Well, if you want--"

"Pizza sounds great." The girl smiled gratefully, as she set aside her lunchbox and stood, waiting for her teacher to follow suit.

* * *

 

As they sat down at the booth in the Pizza Hut restaurant, Emma smiled across at Daisy, peering excitedly at the menu. Emma had told her, she was allowed to choose anything she wanted, as long as she could finish it. The girl had agreed and took to narrowing down her choices. After a while, after a few moments of casual chatter, about the recital and what choices were available on the menu, Emma decided to change the course of the conversation.

"You know, your friends weren't very nice to leave you eating alone like that."

The drinks had arrived, and the girl was playing with her straw, flippantly trying to drown the ice at the bottom of the glass. She shrugged and gave a meek nod, "I know. It's because I had a lunch from home, their mommies and daddies gave them money to buy whatever they wanted." She turned her eyes up to Emma, "Daddy just wanted me to be safe, and not lose the money he was going to give me for lunch."

"Well, that's sweet of him to think of you like that." Emma nodded, smiling encouragingly, "I know he wouldn't have wanted you going hungry, would he?"

"No...?"

"He's just looking out for you, kid."

"I know." She responded, her tone was uneasy, not convinced at the direction the conversation was taking.

Emma sucked her lip into her mouth before she furrowed her brows, thinking of the best way to go about relating to Daisy. She sighed and gently took the girl's hand, ceasing her movements with the straw, briefly. The blonde cleared her throat gently, "I know you're upset about your friends leaving you to have lunch on your own, but, I've been there too. When I was your age, I didn't have many friends, maybe one or two. But, I had were my books and my music, I liked to sing a little." She smiled at the memory, "My parents weren't around that often, like your daddy, but I didn't need friends when I knew my best friends were living in the same house as me."

"Your parents?" Daisy asked, her brows raised slightly.

"Yeah." Emma smiled, nodding brightly. After a moment, she continued, "I'm not telling you to stop being friends with the girls here, but remember, your dad is always going to be your best friend, Daisy. It doesn't matter if he's late or not there, just remember that he loves you so unconditionally."

"And, what about my mom? Do you think she loved me like that, too?" Daisy questioned, her brows lower, confused.

"I didn't know her, Daisy, but I'm sure you were the first thing she thought about when she woke up, and the last thing she thought about before she fell asleep every night. And, I know she's not here anymore, but that doesn't mean she's not thinking about you. And, it doesn't mean she's not with you."

Daisy tilted her head, her nose wrinkled slightly as she listened to Emma's explanation about her mom, and how her mother probably felt about her. The girl blinked in rapid succession, before she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Emma sighed, reaching to place her hand over the space where her heart was. She glanced down to her chest and smiled, before turning her focus back to Daisy, "I mean she's always here. Your father, also. Anybody you love and care about, they'll always be with you, there."

"Even you?" Daisy questioned innocently, her eyes hopeful, as she watched Emma skimming over the menu, obviously thinking the conversation had ended with her comment.

Emma was taken aback, but she stared at Daisy. It was Emma's turn to blink in rapid succession. She swallowed and smiled, regaining her composure as she glanced softly at the girl opposite her, "Of course. I care about you, too Daisy. You'll always have a place here, with me." She assured the girl before she caught sight of their server with another order. It looked divine. She turned to Daisy and beamed, "Should we get one of those?!"

* * *

 

Back at the theater, Daisy had rejoined her group of friends and was somewhat bragging about having shared her lunch with their teacher. Emma couldn't help but chortle every so often, and shake her head at the comments the girls responded with. But, it seemed Daisy had won back her crowd, and to Emma, that counted for something. Parents had started arriving, however, and there had been no sighting of Killian yet, so Emma decided on sending him a courtesy message, just to remind him.

_Good afternoon Killian, it's Miss Emma from Glass Slippers Studios. Just a reminder; Daisy has her recital today. She'll be going on stage at around 3:15. She's very excited to see you here! :)_

Emma went back to re-stitching the lilac fuzz that had come away from the leotard strap of one of the youngest dancers and had shoved her phone back into her pocket. However, almost immediately, Killian responded to her message, several in swift succession of each other:

_Aye love, I remember. And, I know who you are ;)_   
_I'm excited to see my little princess dancing up there, too._   
_I'm also excited to see you there ;)_

Emma flushed at the last message, and as she went to type out her response, another message from Killian flashed up on her display;

_Any chance you'll be dancing today, lass?_

Emma was beyond beetroot. If any of her colleagues or her students had glanced over at that particular moment, they would have witnessed her stock-still, staring at her phone, like an idiot. She wondered whether she had imagined the message from Killian, but the moment she glanced at her screen, she knew it had been reality. She swallowed, unsure of whether to reply and if so, what to reply him. He was using the damn winky emoji again, she noted. He was obviously in a playful mood.

_Is that so? ;)_   
_No, unfortunately, I won't be dancing today. It's all about the students and showcasing their talents. I doubt anybody would want to see me up there, actually._

The smiley in her message had been a reflex, a reaction to his. But, the response she received in return really took the cake.

_Do you really want to know how many people have asked me if I have a pen in my pocket, today? ;)_   
_And, well, that's a shame. Maybe you can dance for me another time then?_

That was it. She was a puddle of mush. Emma clicked the lock button on her phone, and willed herself not to hurl it across the room to aid her concentration, while she finished sewing the leotard for the baby class. The blonde took to taking in deep breaths, as she tried to regain her composure, completely ignoring what had just transpired via text message. The clock was ticking, and she had no time to be wasting like a school-girl, sending flirtatious messages back and forth with her crush.

_I'll take that as a no, then shall I love? :D_

She heard the vibrate from within the tote bag beside her. When she pulled out the cellphone, she caught the tail end of the message, before the screen dimmed automatically. Emma pushed the home screen and shook her head, he was unwavering with his pursuit of her, even via text message.

_It wasn't a pen, by the way... ;)_

After that, there were no more messages. Either he had gone back to his work, or he was otherwise occupied with something...else. Emma was able to complete the stitching, and get the girl into her costume without too much crankiness from either party. With the clock counting down, however, the blonde was nervous about whether or not Killian would arrive on time to see his daughter on stage. Another courtesy message;

_Killian, the program is running slightly ahead of schedule. Daisy will be onstage in about 20 mins, will you make it on time?_

Again, almost immediately, he responded;

_Despite my regular time-keeping discrepancies, I will arrive on time. I'm about three blocks away. Save me a seat?_

* * *

 

By the time the act before Daisy had finished their routine, and the stage had been cleared, and reset for her solo, Killian was still nowhere to be seen, and Emma had since past worry. She was out front, ready to prompt Daisy, should she forget the movement, and did not have much space in her mind to consider anything else.

The music struck up for Daisy; an airy adagio, as she almost fluttered onto the stage, her minute feet working double time to get to the center before her cue. Emma reminded her to smile, and raise her head, look up to the light, as though it was guiding her. The girl did all of those things, and more, and Emma couldn't have been more proud of her even if she had been her own child. The music emblazoned into a crescendo, as Daisy reached the climactic peak of the routine, truly one with the progressions, and ultimately at home alone on the stage.

It wasn't until the piece had become staccato, that Emma even noticed the pair of eyes watching from the wings: Killian. He had arrived, on time, and had witnessed his daughter's first solo at her recital. Emma acknowledged him, with a slight nod, before she refocused her attention on Daisy, still dancing upon the stage.

As the piece came to a close, the final note held fermata, Daisy's movement slowed, sending her into a plié, hand outstretched and up, toward the light. As the note closed, she was greeted by rapturous applause from the audience, and audible comments from the rows closest to the stage, commenting on how incredible she was for her age, and how she could give some known talent a run for their money.

In the wings, Daisy was greeted by her father. She beamed and ran into him, like a whirling dervish, begging to be held, "You came!" She giggled, clinging to his suit jacket.

"Of course, my love. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Killian responded, only now setting her down in front of him, kneeling down, so he could be at the same eye level as her. He tapped her nose proudly, "You were absolutely incredible, I don't think I've ever seen you dance like that, sweetheart."

"I did it for you, dad." Daisy responded, touching Killian's hand, her own dwarves compared to his, "And, for mommy." She whispered, smiling up at her father.

The moment he heard his daughter mention her mother, Killian felt himself unable to breathe. Of course, the two had had conversations about her before, and what she had been like, what had happened to her. But, upon seeing his daughter dance as though her life had depended on it, Killian was a quivering mess. He managed a bittersweet smile, though, as he replied, "She would be very proud of you, princess."

"I know..." Daisy whispered, smiling as though she was keeping a secret. She lightly retracted her hand from her father's and placed it over her chest, "I know she's with me, here."

Emma hadn't meant to overhear. She had made her way backstage to congratulate Daisy on such an impeccable solo. But, when she had rounded the corner, and accidentally eavesdropped on Daisy with her father, the blonde hadn't been able to move. She listened to the exchange with wonderment. Daisy had listened to everything she had told her, processed it, and imparted it onto her father, and for that, Emma felt a stronger connection to the Jones family.

She waited a moment, allowed them their moment before she finally rounded the corner of set and beamed at the sight; Killian on his knees, with his daughter before him, arms weaved around his neck, in an embrace that was meant for a father-daughter duo. The blonde stood there a moment, before Killian glanced up and noticed her presence.

"Afternoon, love." He smirked a little, patting Daisy on the back, silently prompting her to unravel herself from around him.

"Killian." Emma nodded her greeting, before she glanced to Daisy, "That was perfect!" She beamed, holding her hand up for the girl to high-five, "I've never seen you do that so well, Daisy! You're amazing!"

After retracting her hand from Emma's, Daisy blushed slightly, "Thank you. I just remembered what you told me at Pizza Hut."

"Oh?"  
"Pizza Hut...?"

"Yeah--" Daisy began, but was cut off by Emma.

"Oh, about that..." Emma gave a light chortle, "I took her for lunch at Pizza Hut. But, don't worry, she finished most of her hummus beforehand..." The blonde allowed her smile to transform into a smirk.

 


	4. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.

"...and into pas de chat, plié -Alexandra, lower please- remember your arms..." Emma softly called as she weaved through her students, during the center work. She nodded in approval, smiling to her girls, and the occasional boy in the group, as they completed the patterns she had taught them in previous weeks. She glanced across the room to her superstar, Daisy, and gave the girl a favorable smile and nod. Emma could see the girl was ready to burst with excitement, about something or other, and she couldn't help but chortle to herself as she made her way back to the front of the class, readying herself to end it. 

Holding up her hands, she gestured to the pianist to play the final chords of the practice music, and she nodded her thanks, gesturing for the students to perform their final positions.

"Okay, before we go home, there are a few things I want to talk to you guys about." Emma smiled brightly as her students gathered around her, curious faces staring up at her, "First; we had such a fun time at the recital, and I'm so, so proud of you guys. You all danced so wonderfully, thank you! Second; we will be having a competition quite soon, so, I want you all to work very hard for me, okay? I will tell you guys who will be dancing, and to what."

A hand rose up out of the crowd, and Emma smiled, craning her neck to see which of her students wanted to talk. She closed her eyes on Daisy and raised her brows, but nodded to encourage the girl to speak.

"Three; I'm having a birthday party, and I want to give out my invitations, can I?" Daisy questioned, eyes wide as she gazed at her teacher, with a hopeful smile. She was itching to go to the locker room, grab her invites and hand them out to her friends in her dance class.

"Of course, you can get them." Emma smiled to her softly, watching the girl scuttle off, with the gaggle of students to pass out the invites to her birthday party. She watched the rabble through the window and smiled at how excitable kids could be. Watching them, Emma heaved a sigh and cleared her throat before she turned to pack up her belongings, thank the pianist and set up the studio for Jasmine's class. When she turned, Daisy was standing in front of her, clutching a pink, lilac and unicorn themed envelope, smiling up at her.

"Oh!"  
"I want you to come to my party."

Daisy smiled up at Emma, her eyes were soft, yet full of idolization; the innocent adoration most children carry when surrounding themselves with people they consider a role model. She gently extended her arms, holding the invitation between both hands as she pushed it toward Emma, with a gentle naivety.

The blonde gracefully plucked the paper from between Daisy's hands and opened it up, revealing a personalized, hand-written invitation from the girl standing before her. Her heart melted just that little bit more;

 **TO:** Princess Emma  
 **PLEASE COME TO MY PARTY ON:** today!!   
**AT:** 4 o'clock my house  
 **MESSAGE:** please come before my friends!  <3

Emma couldn't help the smile that cracked across her mouth when she scanned over the other details and noticed that Daisy had already taken the liberty at checking the RSVP box on her behalf. The kid was just too cute. There was absolutely no way she could decline her favorite student's -not that she would publicly admit Daisy was her favorite- invitation. She didn't want to be the bad guy and crush the girl's dreams of having her there.

"Of course I'll come to your party, Daisy. You know I wouldn't miss it, for the world." She clutched the girl's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Is your dad here yet?" Emma questioned lightly, her brow quirking slightly.

"It's Saturday, you know he'll be late." Daisy smirked.

"Yeah..." Emma chortled before she smiled, "Why don't you pack up your things, see if your friends have any questions about your party, and wait for your dad?" She suggested, ushering the girl off to the locker room.

As much as Emma loved kids and her class was the best of the best, she really needed to prepare herself for spending the afternoon with twenty-something kids, all hyped up on...carrots and hummus? She mentally prayed that Killian wouldn't go down the traditional party route, just this once. But then, it was Daisy's day, so he probably catered to whatever she wanted. Emma pulled out her cell and pulled up the text thread she had going with him.

_So, Daisy gave me my invite to her party x_

Almost immediately, Killian responded to her message. It was like he sat around for the most part of the day, just waiting on her messages. It made her smile, however, as she read over his words.

_Aye, she was very excited to deliver it to you, love. Am I correct in assuming she discussed the dress code with you? Xx_

Emma was instantly confused;

_Dress code???_

_Oh, I take it she didn't mention it, then._   
_It's a fairytale party. She wants everyone to wear costumes..._   
_Including you xx_

_What the hell am I going to wear?!_

_If it were up to me, lass: nothing ;)_

The return of the winky emoji was a welcomed one for Emma. She physically laughed out loud as she typed her all-caps LOL response to Killian. She winced a little, before she glanced at Daisy, standing in the doorway. Emma slipped her cell back into the gym bag she had with her, "So, you didn't tell me that it was a costume party..." She beamed at the girl, "That's really cool!"

"I didn't tell you because I thought it might make you not want to come. I know adults don't really like to dress up." Daisy furrowed her brows a little, before she smirked, "You guys really miss out on Halloween, you know?"

"Why wouldn't I want to come to your party?" Emma blinked rapidly, a little hurt that Daisy would assume she would decline her invite, "Remember, just last week, I told you I care about you? That's still true, Daisy." She smiled and shook her head, holding Daisy's face between her hands. Emma turned to her desk, and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Come on, Miss Jasmine's class will be coming in soon, let's hang out in our usual place, and wait for your dad."

* * *

Once they got to the locker room, they sat across from each other, slumped against the walls, legs pulled up and bent at the knee. Emma started first; "So, what costume should I get?" she quirked her brows, with an amused smile.

"There's a princess in my book, you look exactly like her. She has this nice, light blue or gray dress. And, it has all of these sparkles, and it's big and poofy, and you would look beautiful wearing it!"

"Oh?" Emma smirked, taking in how excited Daisy was about the dress and the princess, and her party. She gave a light giggle, "Well, I don't know about that dress, as nice as it sounds, but it might be difficult to find something like that here."

"I actually found something like it. I asked daddy if I could call the store to hold a costume. If you want it, you can take it." Daisy smiled brightly at her teacher.

Emma was dumbfounded.

 

"What's the matter, love?" Came his silky voice from over her shoulder, "Cat got your tongue, now?"

She whipped her head around and smirked, narrowing her eyes slightly, before she quipped, "Only if that cat is you. What might your costume be for this shindig, then?" she queried, her eyes staring at him. Emma glanced him over, taking in his boyish charm, coupled with his ruggedly handsome structure. She knew beneath the 'monkey suit' that his physique was incredible.

"I have to leave something to the imagination, lass."

"Hmm..." Emma mused, with a beckoning smile. She turned to Daisy, who had already donned her dance bag, "I'll see you both later, okay? I'll try and get there before your friends, but I can't promise anything!"

* * *

Emma managed to arrive at the Jones residence before the majority of the other party guests. She had been given the street address, and pretty much that had been it. When she arrived in the pleasant cul-de-sac, however, she instantly knew which house to aim for; the one covered in flags and balloons, and all the fun-filled birthday bells and whistles to be expected as party decor.

It was Daisy who answered the door. And, much to Emma's delight, she squealed at the sight of her teacher, a full-grown adult, wearing a princess dress. The blonde was instantaneously tugged inside by the over-excited child, wearing an imitation Princess Aurora dress, in both it's pink and blue form. The girl latched on, arms flung around her waist as she beamed up at her, "I knew you'd get this one!"

The blonde had managed to fit inside her bug, reach the pedals and manuever the car, all in the dress and heels that went with it, and without causing too many distractions from neighboring vehicles along the way to the Jones's house. At one point, however, she thought she had spotted her ex-boyfriend in the car beside her, at the stop light, but it had turned out to be someone who was apparently his döppleganger, who had then initiated a flirtation with her, much to her displeasure.

Daisy took a step back, finally releasing her teacher and allowing her room to breathe in the fitted bodice. She beamed up at the blonde and nodded, with a click of approval, "You definitely look more like a princess in this dress."

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so." Emma smiled gratefully, smoothing down the front of her abdomen and not knowing what to do with her hands. She felt so out of place in such a big dress, and she was sure any of the other adults that had been invited, would most definitely not be wearing costumes.

One of them was an exception, however.

An audible gasp came from the foot of the stairs, as Killian Jones took in the sight before him; his daughter in her magical, color-changing dress he had had fashioned and commissioned for her special day, and her dance teacher, Miss Emma, wearing the most incredible scarlet dress, skimming her figure perfectly. He could barely take his eyes off her, accidentally getting tangled in the holster for his sword.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise..." Emma smirked, now taking in Killian's costume. She scanned the details and understood who he was trying to embody, "From the dashing waistcoat to the hook for a hand you're sporting, I'd say you are Captain Hook?" Emma beamed.

"Aye, love." Killian grinned, cocking both his head and brow, as he drank in her appearance once more, "But, you'll have to fill me in on who you are, lass. Because I have not the faintest idea which princess you are."

"Maybe later." Emma shrugged, tossing him a nonchalant smile. She watched Daisy's head ping-pong back at forth, as though watching a game of tennis before the girl got bored and rushed off to turn on her music. The blonde brushed past Killian, skirts flowing and brushing by his calves.

He used the hook to cease her movements, and leaned his lips close to her ear, "Maybe I can fill in the gaps later, love...?" He proposed suggestively, "I hear princesses can be quite the willing subjects to bargain with."

* * *

 

With her students there, Emma quickly became a topic of conversation among the kids; they wanted her to join in their fantasy games, play pass-the-parcel and take pictures with her. She obliged of course, but she couldn't help but think about what Killian had murmured in her ear. Every chance she got, she glanced across the room to him, where she would find him watching her or smiling at the scene before him. She finally managed to make an escape for long enough to talk with him.

"Hi..." She smiled, plopping herself on the seat beside him. He had removed the hook so he could open his bottle of beer, and assist with handing out bowls of Jell-O and ice cream. She eyed him curiously for a moment, before she opened with a joke, "So, I take the pirate's life isn't really for you, then?" Emma nodded to the discarded hook on the counter.

"Given the choice, love, I would much rather feel something with my left hand, than have a useful appendage."

Emma almost spat her beverage over Killian in response to his comment. She swallowed and looked at him wide-eyed, knowing he had witnessed her brief lapse in control. She blinked, feeling her face hot under his scrutiny, before she finally glanced across to the kids, sitting in a circle, and playing yet another round of pass-the-parcel.

"But, what do I know...?" Killian continued, "Some people might be into that kind of thing."

He was toying with her now, and she knew it. She turned her gaze back to him, "You think I'm into that?" Emma quietly posed.

"Like I said, Swan. Maybe I can fill in the gaps later?"

"Are you asking me on a date...?" She cautiously asked him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Aye, would you do me that honor, Princess?"

Emma regarded Killian for a moment. She took in what details she could about him; the way his hair fell, a little longer at the back of his neck, and swept over slightly at the front. How pointed his ears were, like some mythological imp, there to guide her to temptation. How his eyes changed from a jovial blue to a crashing-ocean cobalt. He had a scar across his cheek, she noted that she should ask him how he got it, at some point.

Finally, Emma nodded and simply stated, "Sure. But, only if you shake on it..."

He proffered his hand, only to receive a shake of the head from Emma. He frowned momentarily, before quirking his brows. He glanced sideways, to the hook, and back to her, catching the recognition in her eyes. Killian grabbed at the hook and balled his hand around the hook within to hold it firmly in his grasp before he offered his hand back to the blonde, who beamed. He smirked at her reaction.

"I do not have a thing for that hook..." She muttered, retracting her hand.

"Actually, I'm quite perceptive, love. And, this-- this is a thing."


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.

Killian had managed to get changed and had offered to lend Emma something to change into, from the princess dress she had arrived at the party wearing. She had declined and said she would change at home. When the Uber had arrived, Killian smiled apologetically to the driver, who eyed Emma incredulously, before he had shaken his head, as if removing himself from a startled reverie before he began to drive them over to Emma's place.

"I'm starting to this was a bad idea." Emma winced, as she looked down to the overflowing skirts, enveloping her and Killian in the backseat of the Uber.

"Why's that, love?"

"Because it's just an insane dress. Like, it's too big."

"It's probably a good hiding place, though. I'm sure there's plenty you could fit under there, love." Killian smirked, cocking a brow at his innuendo. He knew exactly what he was doing. He continued, "You say that now, but what about when we want to take home something from the restaurant, where do we put it?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not storing food up in this dress." Emma chortled.

"Well, I tried." He pouted slightly.

She glanced across at him and smiled gently, he was still pouting, but he reached for her hand. She didn't know what was happening, but she enjoyed it. To Emma, there was nothing she had craved more than physical contact. She had been lacking any form of contact from the opposite sex, but the gentle, tender touches like the way Killian had taken her hand were what she had missed the most.

Finally, Killian caught Emma's eye and he allowed his pout to dissipate. His mouth softened into a docile smile as he took in the sight of her, sitting next to him, like a vision. She was really something. He couldn't believe she had shown interest in him, let alone that she had agreed to go on a date with him. He knew exactly what his friends would say about the situation;

_Bloody 'ell, Killian! You scored big there, didn't you, mate?_   
_Aye, she's a beauty, that one._   
_Sure you don't need someone to pinch you? Make sure you're not dreamin', lad?_

Sometimes, he wondered what his friends would say about his moving on, and finally finding someone else he could share his life with; would they be happy for him? Would they be cautious, or worried for him? His friends had been there for him when he had needed them most, but still, he wondered what it would be like for him to introduce Emma to them. As he held her hand though, he was reminded that his and Daisy's happiness came first, and it shouldn't bother him too much about what his friends might think of her, and their budding romance.

Somehow, Emma could sense he was troubled, she twitched slightly, her hand gripping his tighter, "Killian, what is it?" She focused on him, eyes searching his face, his eyes for any inkling of his emotion or inner thoughts.

"It's nothing, love." He responded, his smile light, airy.

"Okay." Emma nodded, returning his smile, his sentiment, "But, if you need to talk about something, I'm here. I'll listen if you need someone to do that for you."

"Let's just focus on getting you out of this dress..."

Even the driver was taken aback at Killian's statement. He flicked his eyes in Killian's general direction, through the rear-view mirror, before turning his focus to Emma, checking she was not affected by her male companion's comment. Before anything else could have added though, Killian continued, "I didn't mean that as it came out, Emma."

The blonde, however, just chortled. There was nothing he could do to take his statement back, no matter how many times he apologized, or his cheeks flushed -which was a good look on him. She shook her head and smiled brightly at him, once again, gripping his hand in her own. Emma lowered her voice, "You know, I wouldn't have minded if you had meant it as it came out."

The car came to a halt and the driver snaked his arm around the passenger seat, to glance back at the two, "Not to break up the party here, but, this is your stop, kids. Be safe, I don't want to have to make this trip again in nine months..."

Emma almost choked as she pushed open the door, gathering the skirts of the dress. That was a conversational turn she had not been expecting. And, as she exited the car, Killian in close pursuit behind her, she couldn't help but wonder whether that had been the driver secretly rooting for them. She watched as the driver gave a curt nod, before he drove off, leaving them to fend for themselves on the sidewalk outside her building. Emma was silent as she dug out her keys to get inside.

"I'm not sure, entirely what the driver was implying with his statement, but--"

"Let's just forget about it. Pretend it never happened, huh?" She cut in, giving him an awkward smile over her shoulder, as she nudged open the door to the building, and scuttled inside, Killian holding the door open so she and her dress could pass through.

"As you wish, love."

* * *

 

"So, make yourself at home. I'm going to finally get out of this dress, and get myself into something a little more 'first date' appropriate. There are some beers in the fridge, knock yourself out." Emma smirked, as she tossed her keys onto the counter, gesturing for Killian to relax for a while, while she got herself ready for their date.

"Beers? Don't make a man drink alone." He smirked.

"You won't be for very long. Now, make yourself useful, find the zipper on this thing..."

He nodded, closing the slight distance between them as he watched her lift her hair, giving him better access to her back. He smiled gently, watching as she turned, giving him her back. His hand slowly trailed up the back of the bodice, fingers steady as he probed for the seam and zipper beneath the abundance of material she wore. With her hands gripping at her hair and obviously occupied with a more mundane task, Killian could have easily wrapped his arms around her, pressed into her from behind as he would fit his body to hers. Instead, he found the zipper, parted the seam slightly, and allowed it to track down her spine, to the base. As the material of the dress parted, he became painfully aware she was not wearing a bra.

He had been about to give in to his urges and press a kiss to the delicate plain of skin at Emma's neck, when she had spoken up and moved away from him, holding up the dress against herself, "Thank you. I shouldn't take that long, just gimme some time to find something, change and we'll be on our way."

"Aye, love. I'm going to reserve us a table." He smiled, raising his phone to his ear, as he watched her walk away, and round a corner, to what he assumed, was her bedroom before he let out the breath he forgot he had been holding. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself, "This woman will surely be the cause of an early death for me... Good evening, yes. I'd like to reserve a table, please..."

His voice carried along the hall, and Emma couldn't help but smile. He was the perfect gentleman in her eyes, with a perfected pinch of all the right ingredients. To Emma, he was dashing, charming, comedic, a wonderful father, hardworking, and most importantly, he was a survivor. Survival was something Emma had grown accustomed to over the years, so she identified that quality early on, in Killian. Emma didn't entirely know what was happening, but she was enjoying the sensations, she reveled in them.

She pulled off the dress, letting it crumple to the floor in an undignified heap before she snatched up the billowing skirts, and shoved them back into the clothing bag from whence it had come. Standing in nothing but her panties, Emma smiled, listening intently to the one-sided conversation he was having with the restaurant. After a while, however, she moved to her closet and tugged it open before she flipped through what outfits she could possibly drag out for an appearance with her date.

When finally he hung up, Emma smiled, fastening her bra in place around her back. She called out to him, "So, are you going to tell me where we're going, or are you keeping that part a surprise?"

"It's a surprise, love." Came Killian's cheery response.

"Okay, but what about a dress code? Is there one?" She peered her head around the doorjamb.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, Emma, you will look incredible."

She smiled to herself, pressing herself back into the wall next to her door. Emma glanced across to her closet, clothes strewn across the floor and the bed, and she nodded. She had found the perfect dress for the date with Killian. Crossing to the closet, she snagged it off the hanger and laid it out on the bed, while she dove back into the closet to fish out her shoes and matching purse for the evening.

She spent a few moments gathering the clothing she had tossed out of the closet and placed it all back on the hangers, folded it all and replenished the shelves inside before she turned to her outfit for the evening. It was her first date in a while, and she knew that the moment she zipped herself into the dress and stepped into the shoes, her date would begin. Emma stalled for a moment, hands on her hips, as she held a stand-off with the clothes. Finally, however, she stepped up and slipped into the dress, accepting that she couldn't hold the night off any longer.

Once she stepped out of her bedroom, she noticed that Killian had turned on the television, and had in fact gotten himself a beer while he had been waiting on her. She smiled as she made her way along the hall to the living room, where she poised herself, readying herself to get going to the restaurant with him. Her eyes met his as he glanced up at her as if in slow motion, she watched as he drank in the sight of her. The off-white dress that hugged her in all the right places, with the delicate cut-outs at her sides, just cut above the swell of her hips.

"Emma, you look..." He began, shaking his head in disbelief as he lifted himself from the couch, "Outstanding."

Emma blushed, shifting slightly on the heels she wore, clutching the purse between both hands. She turned her focus away from him as he neared her, placing his unfinished beer on the decorative table beside her, "Thank you..." she exhaled lightly. Emma found she was having difficulty being in such close proximity to Killian, and she nodded, pushing past him lightly to collect her keys from the counter, "Are you ready to leave?" She asked him, nonchalantly. It was all she could do to stop herself from passing out. The way his eyes had traveled over her, taking in all of her.

"Of course, love." He smiled across at her, sensing her accelerated heart-rate.

"You can finish your beer first if you want to." Emma announced, leaning back against the counter, smiling sweetly. The expression in his eyes said he didn't want to finish the beer, but make a start on her. She gave a nervous chortle before she pulled out her cell, "I'll order us an Uber, shall I?"

"I've taken care of that, love." Killian smiled, "Besides, it's a surprise where we're going."

"Oh yes, you still haven't told me. I'm not overdressed, am I?" She asked him, looking down at herself. Emma glanced across at him, raising an inquisitive brow before she smiled and gave a light giggle. He had picked up on her comment of being overdressed, and turned it around, into something that it shouldn't have been entirely. And, finally, she felt at ease about the date with him.

* * *

Upon arrival at the restaurant, an upscale Italian place, with authentic cuisine and even more authentic wines, stored in caskets. She smiled at her surroundings before she felt Killian's hand on the small of her back, leading her further into the restaurant. Emma smiled back at him over her shoulder. It was a warm night, though he had still reminded her to bring another layer, which he promptly helped her out of and handed to the Maitre D, who then showed them to their table in a secluded corner, near the water feature.

He had pulled out her seat for her, as their server brought the beverage menu and set the table for them. Once seated, he watched her, smiling at her nervousness. She was fidgeting and he took a moment to reach across the table, and grasp at her hand, "Emma, it's alright." He assured her.

Typically, Emma would have pulled back should anybody else have reached across a table to hold her hand on a first date, but this man was not anybody else. She felt immediately at ease when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers, in such an intimate gesture. Coupled with his dashing smile and gentile demeanor, Emma was sure she was falling for him, just in that specific moment.

"Should we check out the menu?" Emma posed quietly.

"If you'd like." He responded, "Now, Emma, please don't take this the wrong way, and I am not usually the kind of man who orders for his date, but I believe if you don't try the Rigatoni con la pajata, you may feel slight regret."

"I've never been to this place before, didn't even know it existed!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone, "But, I'll take your word for it." Emma nodded, retracting her hand from his, before closing her menu and sliding it across the table, away from her.

"So, how long have you been dancing for?"

"I danced when I was young, Ballet and Ballroom, mostly. My parents wanted me to have a hobby that would help me make friends and teach me something about culture, and stuff." Emma sighed a little, "It helped, for a while. But, most of the time, I just read."

"Daisy told me you were left alone a lot of the time?"

"Yeah, my parents went on business trips a lot. I'd be left home with the nanny when I was very young. Once I got to high school, they trusted me enough to know I wasn't about to throw some huge party. I'd just be home, with my music or my books, maybe one friend."

"Emma, I wanted to thank you. For looking out for Daisy, especially at the recital." Killian began, "She told me about the lunch you two had together, at the Pizza Hut, and how you told her that her mom is always with her, and is caring for her."

"Of course." Emma smiled tenderly, flicking her eyes between his, "I just saw she was a very scared little girl. She wants you to be happy, you know? She's got it into her head, that we'd be a great couple." She smirked, seeing how his expression faltered.

"Yes, about that." He popped the 't', before he continued, "I apologize for her curiosity. I know she asked if you had a boyfriend, love."

"That's alright, I asked if she had a pet."

"Still, love..." He smirked slightly, "That should have been something I should have asked you." Her blush didn't go unnoticed, as he continued, "After all, it would you and I who would be dating."

Emma couldn't handle it, she grasped at the water that had been set before her, and took a vast gulp, allowing the liquid to quench her obvious thirst, and cool her temperate body down. Setting down the glass, half-full, she made the mistake of flicking her gaze to Killian and saw how he was smirking at her, like the damn Cheshire Cat.

"I know it's something you want, too." He stated casually, "That's why you're here, love."

Her lips parted for a moment, regarding his statement. He was right, it was what she wanted, and with him, and it was why she was there. The sitting across from him, and the stares, the body language, everything he was radiating was too much for her. She bowed her head slightly, in defeat and nodded, "I know."

* * *

 

Their drinks and meals had arrived, and they had almost immediately begun to eat. Killian had explained to Emma how to correctly experience the dish, paired with the wine he had chosen for her. The first thing he had done, had been to shuffle his seat closer to her side of the table, from there, he could gain better access to her plate. He instructed her to close her eyes, while he gathered a little of each taste on her plate, and guided it to her mouth.

"Savor it, love. It's light and creamy." He commented, almost narrating her thoughts, "Now, swallow. Take a sip of your wine, let it coat your tongue." He took in her beauty, in the closeness they shared. She was really something else; her eyes tracked back and forth under her lids, causing long, coated lashes to flicker with the movements. He got lost in how her lips parted as she swallowed, and he brought the glass to her lips and watched as the liquid was swirled around her mouth before she finally allowed herself to swallow it.

As he placed the glass down onto the table, eyes turned away from her momentarily, he heard the most minute of moans. Turning back to Emma, he saw she was wearing a smile that broadcast she was experiencing pleasure. He was taken aback at the vision before him, and even more so when she spoke up, "Can I open my eyes now?"

He regained his composure as he cleared his throat, shifting slightly away from her, "Uh, yes, of course, lass." He was greeted by a slightly flushed face, brilliant green eyes with pupils blown with the experience. "So, love? Did I make the right choice for you?"

"Yes!" She breathed, a little too excitedly that got Killian’s heart racing once again.

"Would you like to taste mine?" He offered.

 _I'd like to taste you._ She almost said it. Instead, Emma nodded her head and leaned closer to Killian, her foot grazed against his leg as she projected her body in his direction. She locked her eyes on his and parted her lips slightly, readying herself for the bite he was gathering on the fork. She noted that he guided the fork to her mouth, his free hand underneath to capture anything that spilled off, and prevented it from landing in her dress.

He watched as her mouth closed around the fork, taking the food he had gathered for her, as he pulled the fork back and watched her, almost with baited breath as he awaited her review of his choice dish. Killian witnessed the corners of Emma's mouth tugged up into a delicate smile, she was impressed with his exquisite palette.

All of a sudden, though, he was leaning into her, hand at her cheek. She didn't pull away, which was a good thing. Killian allowed his lips to graze over hers, inviting her to continue or pull away. Again, she didn't retract from the situation, even with the tickle of his stubble against her jaw. He pressed his lips to hers, her mouth was soft, pliable and willing.

They kissed for a moment, before Emma placed her hand on his thigh, ceasing the moment. She pulled back, her cheeks of soft rose in color, and her lips delicately swollen. She was smiling as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth and moistened it, eyes locked on Killian's. It was as though she had read his thoughts when she spoke up, calmly suggesting, "You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded, holding her gaze as he tossed his hand in the air, signaling for their server, "Good evening, sir. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, please bag this. We'll take it home, dessert also."

Emma smiled, nodding her thanks to the server as she grasped at her purse and stood. She leaned over Killian and murmured into his ear, "Meet me out front, I need to freshen up." She pressed a light kiss to his jaw, where it met his lobe before she headed to the restrooms.

"Can we get another bottle of this..." He held up the bottle they had been drinking, "To go, please."

By the time Emma returned from the restrooms and met him out front, he was leaning against a street lamp, casually checking his phone for updates from the sitter on Daisy; she had been sassy and wanted to play around with cookies and baking before bed, so the sitter had struck her a deal. He glanced up, hearing the delicate sound of Emma clearing her throat, and he smiled across at her, her coat draped over his arm.

"Here, love. Put this on." He slipped his phone back inside his jacket and held out Emma's jacket for her, carefully sliding it over her arms and up onto her shoulders, letting his hands linger there for a moment. He spoke up again, "I already called us a cab."

Emma nodded, she was nervous now. She stepped closer to him, however, and instinctively he wrapped his arm around her waist, which she flinched at slightly and he retracted. She swallowed and glanced sideways to him, "Sorry. I didn't-- I'm just, I'm not used to that." Emma explained, giving him an awkward smile.

"That's fine, love. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. You can do it if you want."

Almost instantly, his arm resituated itself around her waist, and he smiled at her, pulling her closer to his side. Emma smiled and leaned her head against him briefly before she turned her gaze up to him. She could see his jaw was tense as he stared out at the street, awaiting the arrival of their taxi, he wanted to make this night a special one. She swallowed, lifted her head and gently reached to touch his jaw, turning his head to face her and she leaned up, on her toes, to press a kiss to his mouth, as the taxi screeched to a halt outside the restaurant.

Their kiss only increased in intensity, which left the taxi driver tooting his horn at them, "You kids gettin' in here, or what?" He called out to them, hoping to break them apart. He really wasn't in the mood for lovebirds making out in the back of his cab. They ignored him, "Hey, Romeo and Juliet!"

It was Emma who broke the kiss, giggling. She was flushed, her cheeks were rosy, as was her chest, "Yes, yes, we're coming." She pulled away from Killian and glanced back at him over her shoulder as she skipped towards the taxi. He raced to her, however, and pulled open the back passenger door, so she could slide inside, and they could really 'get out there' as Emma had put it.

 

 

 


	6. The Breakdown

As they rode the journey to Emma's apartment, in the back of the taxi, the tension between them was so intense, Emma felt as though she could easily slice through it with a knife. The driver continued to glance at them through his rear-view mirror, ensuring they weren't getting too hot and heavy in his back seat, and making a mess of his Scotch guard. He was the kind of the driver who would toss them out for a little spot of heavy petting; an old-school guy, from the Bronx or Manhattan, or Queens, at least that's what had been derived from his accent.

Emma stared out of the window at her side, watching as the city whizzed by in a blur of lights and streaks of outlines. She could barely make out anything, the city she knew so well, and none of it was making sense to her in that moment. There were thoughts coursing through her mind at a mile a minute, almost as quickly as the city outside the cab. She made the mistake of glancing across at Killian; their eyes met, sparkling with the passing city lights, but focused only on one another.

His eyes, crystalline as they usually were, were now cobalt with desire for her. There was no mistaking the neediness and urgency behind his expression. Emma was feeling exactly how he looked, and she wanted to do something about it all. Killian got there first, however, when he leaned into her, as he had done at the restaurant and outside while they had awaited their taxi, and he brushed his fingers along the plain of her jaw, back and tangled into the delicate gold of her hair, making her shiver slightly with anticipation. He pressed forward, his mouth lingering over hers for a brief moment, before he lurched forwards gently and captured her lips with his, in a hot kiss.

Emma instinctively moved her hand to Killian's thigh, lightly skimming the fabric of his trousers, she could feel his body heat, even through the material. As his lips traveled from hers, stubble scratching her jaw, Emma opened her eyes, "Hm, can you smell that...?" She queried lightly.

"It's probably just the food..." Killian mumbled into her neck, swept up in her scent, her being.

He was probably right. The food was situated snuggly between them, it had probably just tumbled inside the bag, and spilled a little. However, when the driver cursed, Emma knew there was something wrong. The cab came to a screeching halt, as it had when the driver had pulled up outside the restaurant to collect them, this time, however, there was a plume of smoke dispersing from the engine, as if the hood was overheated.

"Shit!" The driver's voice piped up once again, as he skillfully served off to the shoulder of the road, "Sorry kiddos, you're going to have to get out here." He sounded kinder this time, as his arm wrapped around the back of the front passenger seat, glancing into the backseat at the couple.

Killian pulled back from Emma, finally realizing what had happened, and he furrowed his brows, knitting them neatly in the middle of his forehead before he turned to Emma questioningly. She shook her head and huffed a little. She grabbed the bag of food from between her and Killian, and pushed open the passenger door, pouring herself onto the road, where she was joined by Killian on the sidewalk after he tossed a bill to the driver for his troubles.

He watched Emma as she turned her head back and forth, squinting as she scoped out another taxi. He moved closer to her and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, and gently pressing his chin into her shoulder, "Love..."

"We're not going to be able to get another taxi now." Emma huffed, impatience already visible, bristling slightly at the close proximity of Killian behind her.

Killian gave a light chuckle at Emma's impatience and just wrapped his arm tighter around her. He inhaled lightly, taking in her perfume, leaving him heady and with a feeling as though he was floating, high above himself. He swallowed and tried again, "Love, it's a nice night, we could walk. It might be nice to just enjoy the city, while we have the time."

He felt her relax, and she turned her head slightly to the side, eyes turned down to the sidewalk, but he saw the minute nod she gave him in response. She moved her free hand to his at her waist, and covered it momentarily, before she turned in his arm and smiled up at him, "It's not far. Let's." She agreed, nodding once more. He reached down, and grasped at her hand, before he to the liberty to link their fingers, intertwining them neatly.

The two began their stroll, their gait matching and unified as they traveled the sidewalk together, covering the city in record timing. As they closed the distance to Emma's apartment, about four blocks out, Killian spotted a small area of green and smiled to himself. He swallowed before he tugged at Emma's hand and pulled her off to the side, "This way, love. I've been here before, let's sit a while, those shoes must be hurting you by now."

Emma glanced down to her shoes and nodded slowly, "They are a little sore, but we're almost there..." She began, however, Killian pressed his finger lightly to her lips, to quieten her as they entered the greenery.

"You wanted to get out of that restaurant so quickly, lass. Let's just enjoy the moment. It's a quiet night, and I intend to see that you enjoy everything about my company you can."

He led them to a secluded bench, smiling brightly at Emma. He could see her eyes dancing around in the light from the street lamps, and the gentle fairy lights that hung from the trees surrounding them. Killian could see she was inquisitive, wondering what he was up to, but that dissipated once she sat, almost opposite him and gazed into his eyes. He knew she had been hurt before, he could tell. There were a few tell-tale signs of bad relationships or break-ups in her past, and he intended to make her forget, and for her to not have to relive anything of the sort again.

"We didn't get a lot of time to talk in the restaurant, so love, tell me about yourself." Killian smiled, speaking up after a little while, a pause of comfortable silence, "And, not the stuff you've already told me, or Daisy for that matter." His smile turned into a smirk.

"I'm not sure what you want to know, Killian."

"What do you like?"

"What do I like?" Emma furrowed her brows, not sure where this conversation was going.

"If you're just going to repeat everything I say, Emma, this is going to be a very long night."

"Sorry... I just-- I don't usually get guys interested in me. Sure, they're usually interested in my body, or how flexible I am, but not interested in me, as a person."

He swallowed and lightly reached for her hand, "Believe me, Emma, when I say, I am interested in you, in every part of you."

His comment caused her to blush, and even more so when he reached up to tuck back the stray hair that had fallen from behind her ear. She nodded, getting lost in his eyes as she momentarily leaned into his palm as he allowed it to linger there, cupping her cheek, as though she were made of porcelain.

"Just tell me anything you want to, Emma."

"I...like cinnamon in my hot cocoa. And, usually, have it with cream and a little dusting of chocolate on the top." Emma admitted. She felt weird just stating facts, but once she saw Killian's nod of encouragement, she continued, "I prefer onion rings to fries, pancakes to waffles -but they have to be from a box- and pancakes with syrup not sauce."

"Pancakes with syrup are my favorite." Killian smiled, nodding for her to continue.

"When I get home from the studio, and it's been raining, I like to just change out of my dancewear, put on shorts and a sweater with fuzzy socks, and curl up on my couch. Sometimes, I flick through Netflix, sometimes I read."

"What do you like to read?"

"It depends on my mood or the day, but most of the time, I pull out my copy of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. I like to get lost in the fantasy of it." Emma admitted bashfully.

"We have that in common, love." He smiled cheerfully, "Daisy and I enjoy reading. She particularly enjoys books that take her to lands with daring swordfights, magic kingdoms, a prince in disguise..."

"Do you read to her?"

"Yes. She likes the voices I do."

Emma smiled to herself, envisioning Killian reading to his daughter, and providing the voices to the characters she was familiar with and loved. There was a pause before Emma spoke up again, after having glanced to the bag of food beside them, "We should take this back, refrigerate it, or something."

Killian's ears perked up at the 'or something' Emma had left somewhat open-ended at the end of her comment. He composed himself however and gave a nod, standing before he offered her his hand to pull her up. He did so, gracefully then collected their bag of leftovers from the restaurant and offered his arm to her, to link.

As Emma was about to take Killian's arm, she stopped and steadied herself against the end of the bench. She raised a foot, bending at the knee and pulled off her shoe. She jigged about a little before lowering her foot and toeing off the other shoe with her bare foot. Bending down, she collected the remaining shoe and smiled to Killian, who was looking at her with slight disbelief, "What...?" She questioned him, smiling indifferently.

"Nothing." He started, "I just thought that was something women only did in movies."

She smirked and gave a slight shake of her head before she threaded her arm through his, as he began to walk. His stride was longer than hers, and she had to take almost two steps for every one of his. He didn't notice at first, but when she stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with him, he slowed his pace and cradled her arm tighter within the crook of his elbow. To Emma, Killian was the perfect gentleman, and that prospect scared her more than anything. They all started off that way, and then everything else happened.

* * *

 

The walk to Emma's apartment was a pleasant one, with some stop-starting to replace and remove her shoes, or to switch their loads -she carrying the food, and he her shoes, or vice versa- but they made it in good time. Killian waited patiently behind her while she unlocked and opened her front door, much to the despair of the nosy neighbor whom Emma lived next-door to. He had given her a friendly smile, to which she had responded by muttering something in Yiddish and slamming the door, proceeded by sliding the lock into place and shouting to a man Killian assumed was her husband.

Once inside the comfort of Emma's apartment, however, Killian became distracted and took it upon himself to locate the kitchen and refrigerator, so he could store their leftovers, while Emma stored her shoes and tossed her keys aside, as she had done when they had arrived there earlier. He watched her from behind the counter, neither of them moving, engaged in a slight staring match, before he finally made the move toward her.

Without her shoes, traversing ground that was familiar was easier on the soles of her feet, she met him halfway, once again. Emma peered up at Killian from under long lashes, she was curious about what his following move would be. She watched as his hand raised to her cheek, ready to cup the delicate flesh in his palm, while his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. She bristled slightly, but once she glanced up into his face, into his eyes, she relaxed. She felt his lips press lightly to hers, inviting her to part her mouth. She did, briefly.

When his other hand traveled down her body and wrapped around her waist, Emma pulled back. She turned out of Killian's grasp and moved away from him, her hand to her brow, stroking the fine hair there, in thought. After a bout of silence, Emma spoke up, "Sorry..." She whispered, her breath coming out in a puff almost.

He stepped closer to her, his hands outstretched slightly, "Love, it's alright."

She turned her head slightly, free hand grasping at the counter, and she shook it, "No, Killian, it's not." She saw his expression falter slightly before she continued, "It's been so long since I last let someone in. I'm so out of practice, and then you...swoop into my life, with your perfectness, and I--I-- don't know what to do!"

He watched her, a slight smile creasing the corners of his mouth as he listened to her. He didn't interrupt her, just allowed her to continue, taking in everything he could about her. It was almost like he had known he for some time before they had met at the dance studio.

"...and, your kid! She's just--" Emma huffed finally. She swallowed, "I just don't know how to handle anything." Her lower lip was visibly quivering, as she focused on him, eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill over her lashes, and onto porcelain cheeks.

"Emma..." He stepped closer, yet again.

"Don't." She knitted her brows, stepping back a little, her gaze dropped to the ground.

Killian swallowed calmly and cleared his throat. He frowned before he spoke up, addressing her with concern, "Emma, I'm not sure where this is coming from, but I assure you, that you are in my best interests." He tried to garner her attention, stooping slightly, to her eye level, "You mean a lot to me already. And, Daisy, well, she adores you too, lass."

A tear spilled and streaked down Emma's cheek as she gave a minute nod, regarding his words.

He stepped closer again, his arms open, ready to envelop her should she want it. He smiled sadly when she accepted his invitation, stepping into the space between his arms, and resting close against his chest. Killian swaddled Emma, allowing her the time she needed to let go of whatever she had bottled, frothing over into their conversation. He rested his chin on the crown of her head and sighed, breathing with her, "It's alright love. Tell me. What is it?"

After what seemed an eternity, feeling her body wracking and jerking with her silent sobs, Emma peered up at Killian, through spidery lashes, and mascara-tracked cheeks. Her eyes and nose were red, evident of her tearful episode, and his shirt-front was damp, where she had leaned against him, seeking comfort. However, she gave him a bittersweet smile, as his thumb grazed her cheek, doing his best to wipe away the remnants of her makeup.

She blinked away her tears, and focused on him, searching his eyes once more. From cobalt, they had turned a stormy gray, reflecting the situation they had faced. Her tone was tender, vulnerable, "Will you stay with me?" She whispered.

He nodded, giving her a gentle smile before he cupped her cheek once again, "If that's what you want, love." He was greeted by a tired smile, nod and a trembling yawn, as she tried to hold it back. He gave a light chuckle, "Let's get you into bed..." Killian faltered, frozen slightly before he turned to Emma, "I didn't mean it--"

Emma just smiled, "I know."

She took his hand. Emma now knew that Killian was not like other men, especially those she had been with. As she led him through her apartment, she lightly gripped his hand, fingers twined together before she reached her bedroom, "Just lay with me?"

A nod.

Shutting off the lamp she had left on earlier, Emma shimmied out of the dress she had worn, leaving it in an undignified heap on the ground, before she crawled and curled herself under the covers, burrowing herself inside the protective warmth. She felt the bed dip behind her, as he joined her -over the blankets- and lay close behind her. Almost as though he sensed what she needed, his fingertips began tracing light, intricate patterns over her skin, soothing her worries, as though collecting them for himself to bare.

In a state of slumber, Emma murmured, "You deserve someone better than me."

Killian remained silent for a moment, ingesting what she had imparted. He swallowed, watching his fingers graze over her skin in the pale light from the window. He shook his head, and when he was sure she was sleeping, her breath regular and deeper, he spoke up, "You deserve better than me love. But, I'm willing to bet I can't find someone better than you."

He pressed a light dusting of kisses to her shoulder, sure his stubble would wake her, but not intending to, before he left her. Turning back to her at the door, he noticed for the first time, she wore a peaceful smile across her beautiful mouth. He mirrored her smile and left her to rest.

When Emma awoke the following morning, she was alone, but not in all senses. She knew she had found someone worth keeping, worth trusting and getting to know when she found the note on the counter as she brewed her coffee.

_Emma,_   
_please don't think for a moment you don't deserve happiness._   
_And, don't think for a moment I would leave you alone; I have gone to retrieve us some coffee._   
_\- Yours, K_

Holding the note between two fingers, she smiled, lips parted slightly. That was something she had not expected. Getting acquainted with Killian, the father who was always late had also not been something she had expected, but with him having left her apartment, to grab them coffee, it was happening. And, Emma couldn't have been more thrilled.


	7. The Date Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is a single father, and his daughter is enrolled in Emma’s dance class. He has nobody to watch his daughter after class, and he’s often late, so Emma usually sits and talks to the girl until she is collected from the dance school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has now been changed from Mature to Explicit, due to sexy fun times!

Several eeks had passed since their date night, and their contact had been less than frequent, much to each other's dismay. Killian's workload had picked up considerably at the office while his supervisor was taking a sabbatical, he had stepped forward and taken on the responsibilities, and Emma had taken on another job at the local gym, running a Baby Bounce class, mainly for first-time moms, but there were the occasional frazzled moms of multiple children. Emma needed the extra cash for the upcoming impulsive buys she was going to make, in addition to the larger purchases she had made, to better her lifestyle; larger, more comfortable bed with orthopedic guarantees, new flat screen television, new dance supplies.

When Emma had found the note Killian had left on her kitchen counter, then subsequently found him standing in her kitchen with the coffee he'd promised he had been retrieving, she had cherished it, locking it away for safe-keeping. Communication between them, however, had slowed. They still messaged each other though, sending virtual flirtations via cell phone. Their latest had gotten quite heated, between the business meetings, conferences, and babies.

 **[ 07:13 ]; Morning love, was just thinking about you x**  
[ 07:14 ]; You mean, you woke up thinking about me? Or, you were just randomly thinking of me?  
[ 07:14 ]; Because I seem to recall, you told me you wouldn't go a day without thinking of me... ;)  
 **[ 08:02 ]; Aye love, I shan't go a day without thinking of you.**  
 **[ 08:04 ]; And yes, I woke up thinking of you, if you must know.**  
[ 08:05 ]; Woke UP thinking of me...  
 **[ 09:53 ]; Perhaps love, perhaps. It was fairly hard waking up.**  
[ 09:58 ]; Killian Jones!   
**[ 09:58 ]; Yes?**  
[ 09:59 ]; Are you confirming what I think you are?  
 **[ 10:01 ]; Again, perhaps love. But, what is it?**  
[ 10:16 ]; That you started the day with something sturdy?

Since then, nothing had come through for Emma, he had yet to respond. She knew he was busy with meetings and the sort, but usually, whenever he had a free moment, he would first check on his daughter, and then reply her. So, this was unlike him. Halfway through one of her dance classes back at the studio, however, her cell phone chimed out its notification, signaling a new text message.

**[ 20:08 ]; Started and continued the day with something sturdy, love ;)**

Emma continued to guide her dancers through the motions, calling out the next placements and positions, though her students knew the routine. She moved to her cell phone and clicked the home button. Her cheeks flushed when she saw she had one unread message from Killian. When she read over the message, however, her cheeks darkened by several shades, and she turned away from her students, as she wrote out a reply to his comment.

[ 20:12 ]; Must have been painful...  
 **[ 20:13 ]; Not so much, love. I was able to work out some of the tensions**  
 **[ 20:14 ]; And yes, before you ask, I was thinking of you ;)**

Emma wasn't certain how to respond to Killian, but she didn't need to worry because almost instantly, several messages came through from him, in swift succession.

**[ 20:16 ]; Thinking of you now, too.**   
**[ 20:17 ]; Been thinking of you all day.**   
**[ 20:17 ]; Can't get you out of my mind, love.**   
**[ 20:19 ]; And, just to prove it. Here...**   
**[ 20:20 ]; Killian: new picture message**

The blush that had colored Emma's cheeks before paled in comparison to the beet she sported after reading his latest messages. She swallowed and set down her cell. Nothing she did could help her focus on the final minutes of her dance class. The image had been burned, ingrained into her sub conscience by now, and no matter how much she tried to direct her students, Emma failed as her mind traipsed her right back to the image he had sent her.

It was dark, dimly lit, but the focus of the image was visible; his crotch, trousers unbuttoned, unzipped and unbuckled, arousal clearly evident beneath the fine material of his boxer briefs. His free hand resting in his lap, gripping himself through the cotton of his boxers, as he probably sat, casually in his office parking lot after a long day of business meetings.

"...and plié, really go down into it, relevé. Arms, remember your arms. Good...and rest. Thank you ladies, a great class today, see you next time!" Emma stated, her speech somewhat staccato, as she wanted to rush out her students, so she could fully comprehend what had just happened. Flipping back through her messages with Killian, she shook her head, happening across the picture he had sent her. She shook her head and took a moment to compose herself before she sent him a response.

[ 20:33 ]; You have got to be kidding me with that!

"I'm really not, love." His tone could have been classed as ribald, though there was still a flicker of awe behind his words. He stood against the doorjamb, staring at her through the mirror on the opposite side of the dance studio, a naughty smirk across his mouth.

Emma turned, first catching his reflection in the mirror as she stowed away her possessions bag into her dance bag before she turned to face him. She swallowed and blinked in rapid succession as she witnessed his presence there, and how sinful he looked, leaning in all his nonchalance after sending her that picture.

"I take it that you are here to ask me out again?" Emma smiled, trying to break his smirk into something softer.

"Aye love..." Killian nodded, his eyes were somewhat stormy as he crossed the studio to her, smirking still as he saw how her arms opened, inviting him into an embrace. He had other ideas, but he indulged her, if all for a brief time. He stepped into the open space between her arms, pressing into her, and feeling her arms as they enveloped him in an embrace that identified with not having had any contact since their previous date.

"I've missed you." She announced into his shoulder, "I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but we've barely seen each other." Emma pulled back and leaned up on her toes, to press a kiss into Killian's cheek. She flicked viridescent globes, searching his cerulean-cum-midnight blues. Gently, Emma sighed, "We're like ships, passing in the night."

"Yes, but ships that pass closely..." His smirk returned as he grasped at her hand and led her touch south of his belt. He spoke up again, "Passing very closely."

"Killian..." Emma breathed, her hand instinctively fiddling at his crotch. She swallowed before turning her focus back up at him, and reminded him, "We can't. Not here..."

"Why not...?" His hand left hers on his crotch and traveled up from the fan of her hips to her waist, and continued to her shoulder. He paused a moment, drinking in the sight of her; how her leotard clung to her form and how the skirt cascaded down from the swell of her pelvis. He imagined her standing in front of the mirror, arms elongated, and demonstrating carriage and grande battements. After a moment, he turned her in his arms, so she faced the mirror and he nosed at her neck, eyes locked on hers through their reflections. Finally, he spoke up again, "The least we can do, is have a little fun before you have to lock up."

He was pressed up against her, so close, she could feel his arousal through the confines that housed him. Subconsciously, Emma backed herself against Killian, her eyes boring into his as she stared through the mirror at him. She furrowed her brows as she felt her own arousal beginning to soak through her panties, and she bit her lip. She wondered whether he could tell how aroused she was, just from the motions of her pelvis.

Slowly, he tracked his hand from its resting place on her hip to the front of her dance skirt. He gathered the material, raking it up her thighs, and pinning it in place as he snaked his other hand to her core, barely touching her, yet she gave a light moan at the contact. Emma pushed her hips forward slightly, following his hand as he retracted it a little. He tutted and smirked, staring through the mirror at her before he replaced his hand at her core, noting how she relaxed and came apart, almost like putty in his hands.

"You like this, don't you, love?" He murmured against her neck, nosing the shell of her ear.

"Yeah..." Emma breathed, swallowing slightly as she slowly gyrated her hips against his hand. She sought out pleasure and knew exactly how to get there if Killian was willing to wait for her. Gauging the expression across his face, he was more than willing to help her get there, and then some.

"Well then, don't let me stop you." He smirked, pressing his lips to her neck, allowing his stubble to scratch across her delicate skin, as he re-situated his arm around her waist, to better his grip on her skirt. Killian used his arm around her, to pull her closer to his body; he could feel the heat radiating from her, and she could feel his arousal growing harder against her behind. He instinctively pressed his pelvis forward, rocking lightly against her, to relieve at least a little of his tension.

Soon, however, he became impatient and released his grasp on her skirt letting it drop before he allowed his now free hand to transcend to her breast. He could feel the soft swell, encased in the leotard's pliable material, and how her nipple began to pebble against the gentle friction his hand provided through the nylon. He tracked across her chest, feeling the unmistakable arousal at her breasts, before he allowed his fingers to slip under the neckline, to discover she had decided to forego a bra.

The moment his fingers brushed over her bare naked flesh, she arched forwards, bracing her hands against the mirror before her. Emma swallowed before she let out a sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, and sucked in her lower lip. She glanced down at herself, watching how Killian's hand moved beneath the fabric of her leotard, teasing her breasts and coaxing her nipples into stiff peaks before she caught his gaze in the mirror again and flicked her eyes to his hand at her core; he was doing most of the work now.  
  
The man was a godsend. He was skilled in making her feel good, without needing (she didn't know if he wanted) to seek out his own pleasure. He was a wonderful father, what she had witnessed at least, and the man was successful in his career. The bonus was that he was good looking and that he worked out; she had felt how muscular he was when he had pressed himself against her back earlier. The wonderment continued, however, when Emma pictured herself under him, on top of him, in front of him, as he brought her to climax in a plethora of ways.

She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm in the pit of her stomach, unraveling like a knot that had become frayed. She continued to suck on her lower lip as he used his knee to nudge her legs further apart, granting himself a better angle to bring her to her climax. Emma pressed her pelvis back, her weight steadied with her palms flush against the mirror, as she watched Killian slide his hand further to her core. He had barely touched her skin, and she was already there, ready to come for him, like an obedient student, willing to please their favorite teacher.

It took only a couple more presses, right to that sweet place that got her every time, and she was there. Emma almost came with a shout, as her orgasm swelled surprisingly quickly. She pressed herself back against him, palms pushed against the glass, leaving prints, evidence of their triste, as she came down from her high and she was left breathless.

Killian pressed a chaste kiss to the exposed skin of her neck before he withdrew his hands and moved away from her, collecting her belongings for her and dropping them into her bag, readying them for a getaway. When he glanced across at her, he saw how she was still resting against the mirror, legs slightly akimbo and panting. Tenderly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, gym bag slung low over his other as he brought her from her stupified reverie, "Love..." He began.

"I need you..." She whispered, pressing her lips hotly against his.

He chortled, "I thought you said you needed to lock up?"

"Yes... It can wait."

Killian smirked before he shook his head, "So can you, love. Now, where are your keys?"

Emma huffed and frowned before she swallowed, pulling out her keys from the side pocket of her bag, which he promptly took from her hand, fingers lingering on hers for a fraction too long before leading her out of the studio, to lock up the building. The lock-up was done relatively quickly, for once, Emma noted that the next time, she wanted him there so she could get out faster than she usually did.

The moment they were settled in the car, Emma pounced on Killian. Her mouth covered his with a searing kiss, tongue colliding with his, and fighting for dominance. Her kiss was demanding, desperate, and he knew exactly what she needed, but he didn't want to take her in his car, that wasn't what he had planned. He pulled back and smiled at her, "Love. Emma..." He held her, hands pressed to her lower arms, thumb grazing lightly over her skin and leaving light gooseflesh in its wake.

She peered at him from under long lashes and hooded lids, her pupils wide with desire and excitement. She swallowed, her expression flickering briefly to hurt, "You don't...want this?" Emma questioned, her mouth already swollen from how forcefully she had crashed her lips against his.

"Of course I do, Emma. Just...not here."

"Then...?"

"Be patient, love." He smirked, starting up the ignition, as he turned out to face the road, his hand resting lightly on her thigh, as he pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the open road, heading back to his place.

* * *

 

As Killian pulled up into the driveway, Emma noticed that there weren't many lights on in his house and she smiled lightly. Either, it meant that Daisy was already sleeping and probably with a sitter or a nanny, or they had the place to themselves. The latter excited her more than it should have. Neither of them made a move to exit the car, instead, they sat motionless, looking across at the house as they prepared themselves for what was about to happen between them, finally.

She spoke first, believing she was shouting over the thudding in her ears, as her heart continued to pound in her chest. She turned to him, eyeing him on her peripheral first before she focused on his face, wide-eyed like a doe in headlights. Emma connected herself to a situation of familiarity; a night at the tail of eleventh grade, long before she had turned seventeen and had been collected from an event by her then-boyfriend who had turned out to have been using her. She remembered sitting in his car, much like she was with Killian, outside his house while his parents had been away on business before he had worked her in preparation for taking her inside.

"We're not going to make out before we go inside?" She posed, a playful yet uneasy smirk across her mouth.

"I daresay you don't need it, love. After that display back at the studio, I'm quite certain you're more aroused than myself, at this point." He smirked back at her, flashing his teeth as he waggled his brows comically.

At that, Emma blushed and turned her focus to her lap. He was right though, she was highly aroused, and he was not making it any easier for her to keep her desire under control. Finally, she unbuckled the seatbelt from the clasp at her side and eyed him before she swallowed once more. Before she could speak up again, she watched as he divvied himself the responsibility of opening the passenger door for her and offering his hand before grabbing her bag from the back seat, which had been flung there in their haste to leave the studio.

Entering the Jones residence this time, for Emma, was a completely different experience altogether. She was greeted by dimmed lighting, and candles adorning every possible surface before she spotted the meal laid out on the table. She turned to Killian, who was casually following behind her and she beheld him, mouth agape in some wondrous disbelief at his achievement, "Killian, this is..." She began, finally finding the words.

"I may have had a little help." He smirked, nodding his head lightly at her amazement, "I can't take full credit here. Have you eaten, love?"

She gave a light scoff before she shook her head, smiling in adoration as she felt his hand slip around hers before he led her to the table and pulled out a seat for her. The blonde contemplated Killian, taking in his ruggedness, although the clothing he wore was less than mountainous fashion, there was something about his appearance that yelled he belonged out in the wilderness or with nature. She sighed contently as they began to eat, "This is incredible, it's the nicest thing any man has ever done for me. Thank you." She tightened her hold in his hand, momentarily glancing down to where they held each other.

Their meal was eaten in comfortable silence, a buzz of anticipation between them, as they continued to prepare for what was to come. Occasionally, their eyes met and they blushed lightly before glancing back down at their plates until their plates were empty, and wine had been finished.

He stood and collected their plates, whisking them away to the kitchen as he left Emma with her thoughts. Upon his return, Emma had stood and was leaning daintily against her chair, staring at him. She looked like a lost girl, with an air of innocence amidst her obvious desire to be taken by him, however, he sensed that he projected a certain level of vulnerability with her standing across from him, in his space, in his home. With his eyes fixated on her, he crossed the space between them in four languid strides before he took her cheeks in his palms, pressing his lips against hers in a desperate kiss.

Emma melted into the kiss, carding her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as she responded to his lips on hers. She parted her lips, granting him access to her mouth; she could taste the meal on his tongue, wine on their breath. Emma pulled back from the kiss, slightly breathless at the intensity, she smiled, however.

"Emma..." He breathed. Already, Killian was wrecked.

"Don't say anything." She pressed her finger to his lips, hushing him before she silenced him with her mouth on his again. Emma rested her forehead against his cheek as she sloped her hand down to take his, parting from him and leading him towards the stairs. She smiled at him bashfully before she took a step up onto the first step and raised her brow questioningly.

He nodded, smiling at her, eye level with her. He took the opportunity to gaze into her eyes, seeing only contentment and want for him. He grasped at her tighter and joined her on the first step, ready to climb the stairs from the foot to hallway. He used his free hand and slipped it along her jawline, pulling her face to his before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, which she deepened. Killian unlinked their fingers and placed his now free hand around her waist, as he tried to climb the steps before she did. She was swifter, however, and climbed the next steps, lips still fused to his.

They reached the top of the stairs, craving each other. After a number of stumbles on the way up, and periodically crashing each other into the wall or railing, they made it, virtually unscathed and painfully aroused. At least, in Killian's case. He walked Emma backward, lips pressing against hers, along her jaw, down her neck, anywhere his mouth could taste. They did, however, come to an abrupt stop in the middle of his bedroom, when Emma leaned down to pull off one of her shoes, before toeing off the other and resuming kissing his mouth for a brief moment.

"Killian..." She breathed against his mouth, "I've been patient. I need you..." She turned her gaze up to his.

"I know, love. I need you too."

Emma needed no further encouragement. She sucked her lip into her mouth before sliding her hand down his chest to his belt. Her eyes remained trained on his momentarily before she flicked them down to the belt, loosening it and his fly in the process. Her focus returned to his face when she spoke up, "Is this...alright?" She questioned, her tone hushed.

A nod was the only confirmation he could give as he felt Emma's fingers graze the front of his boxers, and in turn, his hardened erection. He was at a loss for what to do, so he moved his hands to her waist and clung to her, as she worked her fingers into his boxers, to touch him. He was certain that he would implode the moment she touched him, but he retained his composure and reveled in her feather-light caresses, as she leaned up onto her toes to brush her lips to his once more.

As Emma occupied herself with stroking him into pure unadulterated bliss, Killian worked on getting himself out of his shirt and tie, ready for their further activities, and to give Emma better access to below his belt. He didn't bother to unbutton his shirt completely once he had gotten his tie off, instead, he lifted the shirt over his head, buttons straining in their holes as he tugged in a variety of directions to free himself. By the time he was free of the shirt, Emma had sunk to her knees and was readying herself to take him in her mouth, when he shook his head and offered her a hand to stand once more.

"Emma, love. There'll be time for that." He smirked before tugging her closer to him, trousers slipping down his legs and cock straining between them.

She was still fully clothed, regardless of her shoes. But here was Killian, standing half dressed, in the middle of his bedroom, cock sprung out and ready between them, and Emma was still wearing everything she had arrived wearing. She chewed her lip, feeling his gaze hardening on her as if she were under scrutiny. Emma felt her heart speed up as his hands climbed her back, curling under the fabric of the leotard she still wore, before he tugging at the material and brought it down her back, slowly exposing her front.

Once her breasts were exposed, he wasted no time and latched his mouth onto one of her budding nipples as it pebbled against the cool air in the bedroom. His hand continued to tug the leotard down her back, while his free hand moved to palm at her other breast. Emma tilted her head back, reveling in the combined sensations of Killian's hand, fingers, mouth, tongue, stubble. She exhaled, her breath harsh as she fisted her hand into his hair, holding him there. For a moment, there was only the barely audible sounds of his mouth working on her breast, and her mewls when he nipped at a particularly sensitive spot until he pulled back and looked to her, breathing slightly labored.

His trousers and boxers were then shucked and left in a discreditable pile, stepping out of them as he tugged the leotard and skirt down Emma's legs. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed before he pulled Emma into his lap. He grazed her collarbone with his teeth, tracking light marks across her porcelain skin, now flushing with the contact. Killian pulled back, surveying her body -no barriers between them- as his cock stood proudly between them. He brought his hand to the back of her head, cradling her as he peppered kisses against the plain of her chest, just above her breasts before her tenderly turned, placing Emma onto the mattress, as he came to hover above her.

He was there for a moment, dropping placid kisses onto her skin, feeling it erupting with goose flesh when he brushed his chin over. A moment later, he was leaning across to his nightstand, and pulling out a packet, which he promptly opened and wrapped around himself. Killian glanced back to Emma, smiling as he gave himself a series of slight tugs, ensuring the condom was in place.

Emma watched him hungrily, her mouth open slightly before she closed it and swallowed at the sight she beheld. When he situated himself between her legs, she lifted her arms, inviting him into her space, into her being. He obliged, lowering himself closer to her body, resting on one elbow as his free hand brushed through her folds, gathering her arousal and bedaubing her with her own being. She squeezed her eyes closed as he persisted in paying particularly close attention to her clit, tracing lazy circles around it, pinching and flicking at it. Soon enough, she began to writhe. She grabbed at his hand, holding him close to her core, continuing to provide her with pleasure as he pinned her to the mattress by just laying casually between her legs.

"Oh...God!" She bucked, finally spelling her release, as her body jerked, reeling from the pleasure Killian had kindly bestowed on her body.

He watched her in awe, as she calmed herself, following the high that had coursed through her body. He continued to outline her core, sending minuscule aftershocks through her body, causing her to buck occasionally until he retracted his hand and rested it against her abdomen.

"Killian, please..." Emma opened her eyes and turned to face him, her face flushed already.

Killian knew what she needed, what he needed and nodded. He raised himself up onto his elbow before drawing his knees underneath himself and resting back briefly on his haunches. Clasping his hands around her thighs, he drew her closer to him, tugging her slightly toward him. He released one of his hands from her leg and aligned himself at her entrance, eyes boring into hers. She gave her nod and he slid home, both tipping their heads back.

Emma blindly clutched at his hands, her mouth parted as she adjusted to him. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasms and knew she would barely make it through another, but she finally had the opportunity to be with Killian, and she was not about to allow it to go to waste. She willed herself to hold out for him, and as she opened her eyes, she smiled up at him.

He allowed her the moment to adjust to his size before he began to delicately yet deliberately push his hips against hers, dragging the faintest of whimpers from her throat. Encased between her thighs, he smiled as he grasped at her hands, pushing them above her head, making her eyes meet his as his face hovering closely above hers. He made love to her, slowly, tenderly, and all the while, pressing delicate kisses to her mouth and neck.

Emma could only handle so much of the tenderness Killian provided, however, and soon, she became impatient. She furrowed her brows, craving another release. As he moved to press another kiss to her lips, she nudged her face out of the way and met him on a downward thrust. She took another moment before she wrapped her thighs around him and rolled them both over, pressing his hands into the mattress now as she stared down at him triumphantly. It didn't take her too long before she lifted her hips, and dropped them again, harsher than he had been doing, receiving a groan in return for her movement.

She rolled her hips against him, driving out several groans and several more curses in quick succession before she began to rise and fall above him. Her legs took the brunt of the work, flexing as she bounced herself, taking his cock deeper each time she thrust herself down against him. Soon, she too began to moan, as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm rapidly approaching. She released his hands, moving her own to palm at her breasts, fondling her own nipples as she tipped back her head, letting out longer, more frequent moans.

Killian could feel the sparks erupting beneath his skin and hers. And, all of a sudden, he grabbed her at the waist, and flipped them, so he was, once again, above her. He pressed his thighs closer to hers, parting her legs further before he pistoned his hips against hers, face buried in her neck.

"That's it, love..." He groaned out his encouragement, as he fired his hips rapidly to hers.

She needed something, anything to hold onto. Emma wove her arms under his, grasping at his back, and leaving half crescents in the skin as her nails bit into his flesh. Her hips began to jerk unevenly as her release impeded upon her, however, Killian still didn't seem as close as she was. Releasing one of her hands from its grip at his back, she slipped it south, first to his ass, grounding at the flesh there before she slipped between them, cupping and fondling at his balls as he continued to slap against her wantonly.

He came with a choked groan into the flesh at her throat. His hips slowed, pumping at her as she spiraled up into new highs, her cry was loud and unabashed, until she fell from her plateau and exhaled harshly. Soon, the room was filled with only their panting, uneven and out of sync, as he collapsed against her for a brief moment, comforted by the rocketing sound of her heart in her chest.

"Bloody hell..." He panted, finally rolling off her and pulling out, as he scrubbed his hand over his face. Her scent still lingered on his fingers and he smiled at the revelation. He stared off at the ceiling for a moment before he turned to Emma, just in time to catch the tear that slicked across her cheek and onto her nose. He turned, wiping it away with his thumb, "What is it, love?"

She smiled, shaking her head before she met his gaze, "Nothing. I mean, that was..." She trailed off before she sniffed back, rolling onto her side, as she faced him, "Thank you." She nodded lightly, eyes flicking between his, her smile truly content and her eyes heavy.

Killian returned the nod before he swallowed. He swiftly tugged off the condom and trashed it, along with the packet before he outstretched his arm and tucked it beneath Emma's head, offering her his shoulder to nestle into. When she did, he rested his chin on her head, a smile cracking across his lips as he realized that Emma was the one for him. 


	8. The Morning After

The morning after rolled around more swiftly than either of them had imagined it would, but none of that even mattered when the morning was spent being woken up with incredible sex. They spent their waking moments tangled together, limbs wrapped around each other in a herringbone snarl as they rocked against each other. They'd made love once more the previous night before slumber had finally caught up with them.

Killian had woken Emma, peppering kisses across her chest until her nipples pebbled and she roused from her sleep, arching into his mouth, without opening her eyes. Emma only opened her eyes when Killian hoisted her leg over his thigh and slowly slipped home; stretching her gently, reflecting the morning's gentle rays of light seeping through the gentle curtains. Their lovemaking was delicate, like a flower bud opening for its first Spring; Emma opened herself to him in the same way.

Emma was lost in a bubble of ecstasy as she and Killian continued to rock against each other. Their legs, arms, hands were everywhere on each other, it was almost difficult to tell whose hands belonged where. Neither of them heard the distinct, yet distant clatter of dishes from downstairs and, even if they did, they did not indulge the noise. With the bedroom door ajar, Killian thought nothing of it, until--

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Oh!" Daisy's voice carried along the hallway as the door flew open, and she stopped. Standing stock still as she surveyed the scene before her; her father laying atop her dance teacher, both stark-naked. Daisy sort of knew what was happening but that didn't stop her from rushing out of the room - she just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Killian used his quick-thinking and pulled the blankets up and over Emma, covering her modesty as he pulled one of the sheets around himself, pulling out of Emma -much to her dismay- and clambered out of bed, to Daisy. He cleared his throat and glanced down to the floor, not entirely knowing what to say to his daughter, who was still standing there, frozen to the spot as she glanced at Emma beneath the blankets.

“Look, princess...” Killian began.

“Are you guys going to have a baby?” Daisy blurted out, finally turning her gaze up to her father, eyes wider than they’d ever been. She was hopeful that she would get a sibling someday, and now Emma seemed to be spending time with her father, she saw that as a way of getting a little brother or sister. Or both!

Both Emma and Killian were taken aback, but it was Emma who reacted first - she sat up, propping herself up against the pillows, and maintaining the cover beneath the blankets. She patted the bed for Daisy to sit beside her, and took the girl’s hand, “Is that something you want, Daisy?” She asked lightly, tilting her head, “Because, I don’t know if that’s something your dad wants. I don’t even know if it’s something I want.”

The girl mirrored Emma’s head tilt and frowned slightly, deep in thought about the situation. She wasn’t sure what to make of it and Emma could see that. Before the blonde could speak up, Daisy added, “It’s something I want...” She nodded, trailing off as she thought of how to word the next part. She gave a slightly dramatic sigh before she continued, “All of my friends have little brothers or sisters, and I feel like I’m the only one who doesn’t have one.” Daisy pouted lightly.

Killian joined his girls on the bed, trying to cover his still semi hard-on, “Look, sweetheart...” He started, “I know that your friends have siblings, and it might seem like you’re the odd one out but, for now, you get all of my attention and I want to keep it that way, for as long as possible for you.” He nodded, tilting his daughter’s face up and stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. Killian continued gently, “Having a sibling has it’s good and bad points too, mind; sometimes, you end up fighting a lot, or you have to share your toys, and babies cry a lot for the first year or two. But, you have someone to play with when your friends are busy or if it’s raining too hard, you get to make cool things for your parents, you ca--”

“Will Emma be my mom?” Daisy rattled off, without missing a beat when her father brought up about parents, plural.

Killian glanced at Emma and raised a questioning brow - both stared at each other, wondering who would be the one to dig them out of answering Daisy's question, "Well, it's not really that simple. Remember when I told you that I'd never replace your mother?" Emma began, she awaited a nod from the girl before she continued, "I'm never going to do that, Daisy. I want you to remember her. I can be your friend and something like a mother to you, but I'm not going to take away that title from her." The blonde gave the girl's hand a gentle, assuring squeeze.

When Emma turned away from Daisy and glanced to Killian, she noticed he had an expression she had never seen before - to her, it looked like pure adoration but, for Killian, it was love. Hearing how Emma spoke to his daughter with such poise and refinement, handling the situation with grace while talking up his late love was exquisite. He found himself bereft, lacking the capacity to move the conversation forward so, instead of spoiling the moment or making a fool of himself, Killian cleared his throat and smiled brightly to his daughter, "So, pancakes or French Toast this morning, dear princess?"

Daisy beamed and gave a light chortle of her own, shaking her head, she semi squealed, "Waffles. Race you!" She scampered across the bed, jumping off and raced off towards the kitchen.

As Emma started to untangle herself from the blanket that had encased her, almost to mummification, she felt his hand on hers. She glanced back to see that same expression across his face. Emma tilted her head curiously at Killian until he spoke up; “Thank you. That was beautiful, nobody else has ever spoken to her about her mother before. You’ve done that twice and I can see she really enjoys it. And, I appreciate it, Emma. I want her to know the woman her mother was, and I know you didn’t know her, the stories told by you are really helping her to keep her mother’s memory alive.”

The blonde smiled tenderly and cupped Killian’s cheek in her palm. She allowed the blanket to fall from around her chest, feeling it pool around her waist as she leaned in to kiss him, “You don’t need to thank me. I know how much you loved her mother, and I truly meant what I said; I’m not hoping to replace her. I hope you know that, too, Killian.” She pressed a light kiss to his mouth before she slipped out of the bed, grabbing one of his shirts from an open drawer before dressing in it and leaving the room, leaving Killian staring after her in wonderment.

The rest of the day was spent lazily; watching movies, snuggling, playing with bears and dolls - halfway through lunch (grilled cheese), Daisy suggested that they go to the park because she wanted to feed the ducks, but as they were getting ready, she decided she would rather bake cookies and the three spent the afternoon messing up the kitchen and checking on whether the cookies were turning golden brown, through the door of the oven.

By the time the stars had begun kissing the night sky and leaving twinkling romances behind, Emma decided it was time to head on home, much to everyone's dismay, including her own. She had since coupled her tulle skirt with one of Killian's shirts and her flats, and he had told her she looked like a goddess, sent to tease and tempt him into oblivion. She had flushed and waved off his comment.

"No, Daisy, three times is enough for one day."

"But, daaaaad!" She whined and pouted slightly, "You know it's my favorite one."

Watching the scene unfolding next to her, Emma had to smile; the exchange before bed between a parent and their child was quite something to behold. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from giggling at Daisy's expressions and reasoning - she was pretty good when it came to bargaining for things, specifically princess related things.

"Yes, sweetheart but, it's time for bed. Come on, up and at 'em. Upstairs, brush your teeth and wash your feet - I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Apparently, Killian still was the parent and had the final say in what happened at bedtime.

"Well, will Emma still be here in the morning?"

The blonde turned when she heard her name tossed into the conversation. She raised her brows before she glanced down to Daisy, shaking her head, "I'm afraid not, honey, I have to go to work." She gave a light smile, "But, maybe we can go get ice cream later this week; just the two of us?" Emma suggested, hoping to make the bedtime routine a little easier on the girl. The blonde was taken aback when she felt Daisy wrap her arms around her and rest her chin against her stomach.

"Will you tuck me in tonight?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose as she glanced briefly to Killian for confirmation before she nodded back to Daisy, "Of course, sweetie. Now, go on, do what your dad said - wash your feet and brush your teeth." She watched as the girl rushed off toward the stairs to wash her feet and brush her teeth, and get ready for bed.

"If you have to leave, she'll understand. You really don't have to--"

He was cut off by Emma pressing into him, and pressing her lips to his, "I want to."

By the time Emma got upstairs and had found Daisy's bedroom - of course, it was decorated like it belonged on a movie set; unicorns and glitter adorned the walls, and there were medals and trophies from her dance competitions and pageants. The blonde smiled as she took in the sight of Daisy's room, everything there had some kind of story and she couldn't wait to hear about the pony in the corner, the parasol, the canopy... As Emma turned toward the bed, she saw the girl was standing at the foot of it, clutching a book in her hands, looking up hopefully at Emma.

"Will you read to me, too?"

The blonde gave a light chortle and nodded, gesturing with her head for the girl to climb into bed. She reached to turn out the ceiling lamp before crossing to the bed and shifting on the edge, to get comfortable next to Daisy, smiling at the castle night light beside the bed, "You like princesses, huh?" She asked jokingly.

"What's not to like?" The girl replied, quite matter-of-factly, "They have pretty clothes, a big, old house and usually, the prince is good looking. My favorite part is that they usually have a best friend who's an animal, like Rapunzel and Pascal, the camera."

"The camera?" Emma was a little lost - even after watching the movie three times in a row, she didn't know-- "Oh, the chameleon? Pascal is a chameleon."

"Yes, and Pocahontas has the raccoon; Ariel has the fish and the lobster...and the seagull, I guess. Cinderella's got all those mice friends. I don't think I'd like to have a friend who was a mouse, I don't like mice." Daisy muttered, mainly to herself as she handed the book to Emma.

"The Princess and the Pea...?" Emma questioned lightly, quirking a brow, "You know there's no Disney movie of this, right?" The blonde glanced sideways at Daisy, who was ready to listen to the story and didn't comment, "Alright."

"You have to do the voices, too." Daisy quickly announced, resting her head against Emma's arm, which then prompted Emma to lift her arm and wrap it around the girl, allowing her to snuggle close to her side.

"Of course..." She cleared her throat and began the story; "Once there was a Prince who wanted to marry a Princess. Only a real one would do. So he traveled through all the world to find her, and everywhere things went wrong. There were Princesses aplenty, but how was he to know whether they were real Princesses? There was something not quite right about them all. So he came home again and was unhappy because he did so want to have a real Princess..."

Emma continued reading the story, with only a handful of interjections from Daisy - she had been expecting more; "You're not doing the voice right!" and "How could she feel a pea through all of those mattresses?!" or "Why did they put the pea in a museum, wouldn't it go bad?" but, the girl mainly just commented on the pictures, and how mean the queen was, before she fell asleep a few pages before the end of the book.

The blonde managed to get herself untangled from the girl without waking her or jostling her around too much while she left the bedroom. Killian had been waiting outside the room, and had listened to the tail end of the story, smiling to himself - he realized he had found a wonderful woman in Emma, and knew that she would be something wonderful for his daughter; a role model, a friend, a confidant, if she wanted that. When the blonde almost knocked him down, his arm moved around her waist and held her close to his body for a few moments, savoring the contact. He peppered a platitude of kisses along her neck before taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

Given Killian hadn't been able to get in contact with Daisy's regular sitter before Emma had had to leave, and he hadn't wanted to leave his daughter alone in the house for the twelve minutes it would take to drive Emma home and make the return trip, the blonde had taken a cab home. Killian had kept her entertained, sending sweet messages and emojis to her for the entire duration.

[ 23:22 ]; Thank you for a wonderful couple of days, love x  
[ 23:22 ]; No, thank you. That dinner was incredible and I had the best time with you, Killian.  
[ 23:24 ]; You're very much welcome, Emma.   
[ 23:25 ]; You seem to be in my daughter's good books, too.  
[ 23:27 ]; Are you saying I'm in yours, Mr. Jones?

Emma was giddy. The 30 hours or so prior had seemed like a dream and a whirlwind to her. She had experienced so many emotions, sensations and made connections she never thought she could, and here she was, wrapped up in an affair with a semi-exotic businessman, a single father with one of the most adorable, astonishing, bright young ladies she had ever met.

[ 23:31 ]; You know you're in my good books, love.  
[ 23:32 ]; Please let me know when you get home. The fare has already been paid x

What God had she proved herself to, to have been blessed with such a gentleman? Emma wondered where he had even come from, she'd seen him around, obviously but hadn't ever noticed him - she just thought he was a busy father, probably taking any chance he could to see his daughter because of all the business trips he had to take out of town. Emma had never been so wrong about someone before, and she was thankful for that.

As the car rolled to a stop outside her building, Emma thanked the driver and handed him a tip, even though she knew Killian had already taken care of it for her. She smiled as the driver waited for her to get inside safely before bidding her a goodnight and driving away, and she pulled out her phone as she crossed her threshold, kicking off her shoes. She prepared herself for bed, shutting off the ceiling lamp and bathroom light before tucking herself into bed and smiling to her phone;

[ 23:58 ]; Hey, just letting you know, I'm home and I'm safe. The driver waited for me to get inside, which was sweet.  
[ 00:03 ]; Yes, love - he's a friend of mine.  
[ 00:04 ]; Glad you're home safely. Get some rest. Goodnight, love.  
[ 00:07 ]; Goodnight, Killian xo

Emma felt as though she was floating. She placed her phone onto the bedside table and turned out the light, laying staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, smiling into the darkened room until her phone illuminated the darkness.

[ 00:11 ]; And, for what it's worth, you're the last thought I have before I go to sleep.

If it wasn't so late and she didn't have neighbors, Emma would have squealed. She held the phone next to her face, on the pillow until the backlight dimmed and finally the phone switched to auto-lock, and for that night, Killian was the last thought she had before she fell asleep, too.


	9. The Phonecall

Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching and Emma was kind of freaking out, as most of her friends were making plans and only Ruby had invited her to join a Thanksgiving Dinner. Emma loved Ruby but, there were times when there was only so much of the brunette’s back-chat she could take; at Thanksgiving, that was not such a good idea. It wasn’t that she was worried to be potentially spending the Holiday alone - she’d done that many times before, but it meant that, now she actually had someone in her life, she figured she needed to spend the time with him, and his daughter.

She’d been quiet for a few minutes as she thought over the situation and the impending invitation she was going to have to extend to Killian and Daisy, when he spoke up, startling her from her thoughts. He had taken her hand in his, linking their fingers, “Did you hear me, love?” He asked gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, soothing the skin there.

“I’m sorry, wh-what did you say?” Emma stuttered slightly, blinking up at Killian as he gazed down at her, with a tender smile across his lips.

“I was asking what your plans were for Thanksgiving. I know your parents haven’t been in contact, and the girls are all heading back home or to their guy’s parents’ homes...” He furrowed his brows slightly at the sound of that sentence leaving his throat.

“Oh, I don’t really have any plans. I was going to look out for some videos and choreography stuff on YouTube, or binge-watch the rest of Modern Family. But, I’ll probably just head to the library and research some things.” Emma shrugged. She’d started a long-distance learning course at the end of September, and she had some assignments that were almost due, and she hadn’t started.

"I was thinking of taking Daisy camping, since it's not really our Holiday - well, it's kind of Daisy's but, we haven't celebrated it before, really." Killian rambled slightly, watching his daughter lay on her stomach in front of the TV, watching her newest obsession. He turned back to Emma and smiled, "Would you like to join us?"

Emma winced slightly before she raised her brows and gave a gentle nod, "You know, I don't have other plans, and being on my own again doesn't sound like a good idea. Besides, it means I won't need to cook for anybody."

“You don’t seem too sold on the idea, love...”

“No, I am. Just people don’t really invite me to join them for Thanksgiving, not even my parents.” Emma sighed, glancing to their hands. She watched Killian’s thumb gracing back and forth across her skin, leaving her to shiver slightly at the contact. Emma flicked her eyes back up at him, knowing he was staring at her, with some semblance of sympathy, “I don’t need your pity, though.” She pulled her hand back lightly.

"Emma..." He sighed slightly, pulling his hand back, reciprocating her gesture before he fingered through his hair and rested his arm along the backrest of the couch, turning his attention to Daisy, who had begun to swing her feet into the air.

"No, it's okay. I should go, anyway. I have an early start tomorrow morning." She turned her gaze to the ground as she started standing from the couch. Turning as she felt his hand grasp at her lower arm, Emma briefly to where they had joined before she flicked her eyes up to his, "I have to go, Killian, please."

"Of course, love." He sighed, a little worried about her behavior and sudden change in mood - he hoped he hadn't caused it, although, he was certain it was his fault. He had found out quite soon in their relationship that whenever Emma had a change in moods, it was best to just leave her, and let her come to him when she was ready. He tried his best to leave her to her own devices but, he deeply cared for her and didn't want to cause her any unnecessary harm, "Please will you send me a message when you get home?"

She huffed slightly and rolled her eyes - she could be quite the teenager at times, but she nodded and gave a weak smile, "Sure." Emma swallowed and swiftly pecked him on the cheek before she wrapped her scarf around her neck and slung her bag over her shoulder, shuffling forward to say farewell to Daisy who was too engrossed in her movie to really notice what was happening, other than there was too much commotion and she got a little pissed at the noise disturbing her concentration on the princess.

The blonde exited the Jones's home in record timing, not even stopping to check she had gathered all of her belongings before she stood on the porch, gathering her thoughts. She glanced out to the driveway, her car was parked up beside his car, similar to how they shared his bed most evenings. Emma had since learned to drive and saved up for a new-ish car that got her from A to B, with ease. As she crossed the the driveway, stepping on a small, slightly worn patch of grass to get to her door, she glanced back, over her shoulder at the Jones house and she sighed harshly. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished she wasn't so clammy when it came to being invited places, and being intimate with people.

She sat in her car for a few moments, just staring at the house and the warm glow of the lamps inside the living room. Occasionally, the TV gave a different colored glow and then switched back to the original, bright white hue. Emma shook her head and started up her car, backing out of the driveway to head on home -where she'd sit and eat ice cream from the carton for a little while, before showering and hopping into bed, to watch a movie or two until she fell asleep- and gave one last look at the Jones's home.

* * *

 

Arriving at home, Emma did a round of her apartment, turning on the lamps and her laptop before shucking the clothing she had been wearing, in exchange for her fuzzy socks and long pajamas, coupled with an oversized hoodie that she had swiped from Killian's closet a few weeks prior. She'd been home for at least twenty-something minutes before she remembered she had told him that she would send him a message when she got home. Traipsing over to her purse, she pulled out her cellphone, and noted that he had already sent her a message;

**[ 19:43 ] I'm sorry, love. I know you don't have the best relationship with your parents, but you know me and Daisy are both here for you when you need us, and even when you don't x**

Emma didn't even know why she was angry at him. She didn't even know if she was angry at him. She felt more angry at herself for walking out on whatever he had been trying to prevent; Emma knew that Killian cared deeply for her, and that he would protect his girls at any opportunity he had. She had just been unusually panicked at the invitation he had extended to her, to join them on their camping trip.

The blonde sat clutching her cellphone for a brief moment, before she punched out her response;

[ 19:47 ] I'm home, wanted to get comfortable first x  
[ 19:47 ] You shouldn't be sorry, it was a nice gesture. I just got scared.

She didn't know why she had admitted that to him, it was a start, at least, she thought. Emma was beginning to unfold herself to Killian, but she knew there was still a long way to go before she could truly be forthright with him, and allow him to see all of her vulnerabilities. Emma was certain that whatever she happened to throw at him, he would accept her without a qualm and that was the part that scared her - she had never had that before. When she thought she did, the idiot had left her hanging and alone.

 **[ 19:49 ] Love, you have no reason to be** scared with **me. I want you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Yes, every relationship has its trials and tribulations, lass but, with you, I feel like those are mundane things that are easy hurdles to jump, especially when we are side-by-side. Emma, I understand that you've had heartache and have been hurt in the past, and you know that I wouldn't intentionally try to cause you any sadness or harm. I will understand if you would rather not join Daisy and** I **, but would like you to know that I will hold your best interests at heart.**

Emma swallowed as she opened Killian's message, seeing there were plenty of words to read through. The instant she started to read the words he had typed, a lump formed her throat, and she found it difficult to swallow; tears formed at the corners of her eyes and her lower lip trembled slightly before she let out an audible sob. She knew she had found something incredible in Killian, and it was always her who had to say or do stupid things, and almost sabotage her own chances. Another message came through before she had the chance to finish the previous one;

**[ 19:54 ] Please know that Daisy loves you so much, you're like the big sister/mom-friend she's been needing all these years.**   
**[ 19:55 ] You're also the woman/partner I've been needing all these years, too.**

She couldn't hold back her emotions, and swiftly hit the 'call' button, hearing a few rings of the dial tone before he picked up and lightly exhaled, "I'm sorry, love..." He murmured gently. Emma just sobbed for a few moments, listening to the soothing lull of his voice, as he talked about the situation that had left her feeling daunted at the prospect of spending a Holiday together.

Emma finally garnered some reign over her emotional state and spoke up, "I'm sorry. I just-- it was a lot that happened in such a short time; I know it's been a few months since we started..." She cleared her throat, "And, sure, we had a fun Fourth of July weekend, but Thanksgiving... that's a big one." She commented lightly, "Thanksgiving is for family and, that's what I got scared about. I feel like I don't really belong to any family and i--"

"Love, let me stop you right there. You don't belong to any family?" He questioned her. Before Emma could respond, Killian had continued, "You belong to our family, we are your family, Emma. I told you, we're crazy about you. You can't possibly be serious about not belonging anywhere, we have your back and every part of you."

She sniffled slightly before she nodded her head and swallowed, "I know..." She replied, almost helplessly. The blonde hadn't ever really been big on sharing her feelings, unless they belonged in either the amusement, anger or lust categories so, when Killian and Daisy entered her life, she had had to encroach upon her own well-being to at least give some affinity to not being emotionally unattached to herself.

"Emma, love. You needn't apologize for this, it's perfectly alright that you had this reaction. I felt myself slipping into a similar state after what happened, and I was left to care for Daisy but, having her made me realize that I wasn't alone and I could do this. It didn't matter then, that I hadn't a partner or companion, or someone who could be a maternal figure for my daughter, what mattered was I was there for her and we had this unconditional bond. As she got older we both understood what each needed and wanted, without really having to communicate."

Emma was confused by Killian's words; was he asking her to not communicate with him, or asking her to use some weird non-verbal communication tactic, to show when she needed or didn't need him.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I would like to get to know you enough that I can understand when you need or don't need something. Or, when you need or don't need me around." He sighed. Once she'd left, he'd told Daisy to get herself ready for bed and had poured himself a neat Scotch. He scrubbed his face with his palm and glanced to the glass on the coffee table before he shook his head, "Emma, you make me so happy. I didn't think I'd ever get that chance again."

"I know, Killian. I feel the same way. I do want to come camping with you and Daisy, of course, I'll be there." She sounded vulnerable, tender and as though she would break at any given moment.

He smiled when she admitted that she wanted to join he and Daisy on the camping trip, and as he responded, she could hear the softness in his voice, "Great, I'm sure Daisy will look forward to this trip even more, when I tell her. I'll let you enjoy the rest of your evening, lass. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian..." She smiled, not hanging up the phone. After a brief pause, Emma spoke up, almost inaudibly; "I think I'm in love with you."

She didn't think he'd heard it, but he had.


	10. The Trip & Slip

Between Killian finalizing a few deals and Emma sprucing up the tail-end of the Winter Formal choreography, the two had barely had the time to communicate with each other, aside from the plans surrounding the Thanksgiving camping trip the Jones’s had invited her on. She finished locking up the studio; she was the only teacher left there during the Holiday, with the few students who hung around the city instead of heading back home or out to family homes in the countrysides or upstate, and she headed on home, readying herself to pack up for the trip - they were leaving that evening to get a 'jump on the traffic'.

As she arrived home, she noticed the unmissable bouquet of peonies on her stoop. She plucked the card the holder and opened the minuscule envelope containing his message; _Daisy and I are very much excited to be sharing those things you call s'mores with you. She's excited for more of your adventure stories. I'm excited to be spending the nights by firelight with you. -K x_

Emma was more than taken aback with the message from her new beau, they knew exactly how to treat her like part of their family, she didn't know why she had been so worried about accepting their invitation to join the camping excursion, it was so obvious that she was part of their family.

The blonde basically tore around her apartment, snatching clothing, essentials and snacks, and piling them haphazardly into her travel bag before she rushed to shower, shave her legs and quickly dress in travel appropriate clothing. Emma's tousled hair was perfect for a weekend away in the mountains, amid nature and crackling firewood.

Sitting in her Uber on the way over to the Jones house, she clutched at her travel bag, pulling at a stray thread between the leather and lining, lost in her thoughts. "Special weekend, is it, huh?" The driver asked her, smiling lightly through the rearview.

"It's my first Thanksgiving with his family..." She imparted quickly, without really thinking, she was too lost in her thoughts.

"Ahh, meeting the in-laws, are we?"

"Actually, no." Emma quickly responded, "Just spending time with his daughter."

"Usually, the kids are the most difficult to impress." He nodded and gave her an assuring smile, "I'm sure you'll dazzle her, though. You seem like a well put-together, young woman."

Emma raised both of her brows, her lips parted slightly as the driver pulled up outside the house and gave her a nod, this time, turning to face her, ensuring she gathered all of her belongings before she left his car, "Hey, I hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving, whatever the plans are."

"Thanks, you too." Emma smiled sweetly, bending at the waist to lean and look through the front passenger window.

As the Uber drove away, giving a quick toot-toot of his horn, Emma straightened and clopped across the freshly adorned patch of lawn near the driveway to get to the front door. As she awaited for the door to swing open, Emma glanced over her shoulder at the disappearing car, shrinking into the distance as the driver sped away. There was a commotion behind the door before it flew open, almost unhinging with the force; it was an almost comical sight. Daisy was standing there wearing one of the most adorable hiking get-ups she had ever seen a child wearing, however, the boots were just too big for her feet and made her clomp around like an overzealous Abominable Snowman.

"Emma! Emma's here!" Daisy squealed, tugging at Emma's hand to bring her inside the house, travel bag and all. At the announcement from the little girl, Killian came all but crashing down the stairs, his own fault really, wearing just his socks and a pair of jeans. He skidded to a halt in front of Emma, brows raised as he scratched along the shell of his ear, aware of his semi-nakedness.

He had seen her in many outfits and out of many outfits but, he stood there, staring at his love. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a simple sweater, riding boots, denim skirt and a beanie. Her hair was tied loosely at her ears, in two ponytails. He exhaled, sending air whooshing out between his teeth, "Bloody hell, love..." He smirked as Daisy nudged her closer toward him, as she kicked the door closed, breaking in her new boots before she stomped off, leaving her father and Emma alone briefly.

Killian stepped closer to Emma, entwining his arms around her waist, as if he were made of vines. His chest hair brushed against the soft down of her sweater, if she were naked too, it would have tickled her, making her giggle like a retiring schoolgirl. His lips brushed along the gentle crease of her ear, "You're going to be the bloody death of me, Swan." He smirked against her ear, nipping lightly at the flesh there.

"It's just a skirt, Killian." Emma smirked, tucking herself closer to his body, savoring the affection, "And boots."

"And, bloody ponytails."

Emma gave a quiet giggle before pecking at Killian's lips, to which he instantly responded by tightening his hold around her waist, clutching her tightly to his body. He moved his lips against her ear once more, "I bought one of those family tents, you know, with the separate compartments or rooms, if you will."

"You bought one of those things?" Emma pulled back slightly, smirking up at him.

"Aye, love. Daisy said she wanted her own tent, and I assumed you wouldn't bring your own." He mirrored her smirk before continuing, "Alas, I wasn't confident or comfortable with giving Daisy her own tent, with the separate compartments, it's like she's got her own quarters and it gives us the privacy we may want, after she's fallen into a sound slumber."

"So, you're hoping to get lucky on this camping trip, huh?" Emma jostled him playfully with her elbow, maintaining her smirk. It was a good thing she had remembered to pack her 'essentials' for moments of privacy, as he had suggested.

"Well, it is my aim to please, love."

"I guess we'll see about that then, won't we?"

During the journey up to the camping grounds, Daisy had kept her father and Emma entertained with her own renditions of the latest chart-toppers, with a side of Disney classics thrown in for good measure. The two adults had smirked their way through the journey before the little girl had fallen asleep, and they spent the short remainder holding onto each other; thighs, knees, hands, wherever they could, to be close to one another.

Killian, it appeared, was really quite adept at skilfully driving one-handedly, with his free hand resting on Emma's thigh, he managed to snake his fingers beneath the denim of her skirt and slide closer to the sweet spot he had entered several times before, when he had lain between her thighs. He enamoured his thumb with the softened cotton of her panties, rubbing her deftly over the cloth that, for now, preserved her modesty. His skilled fingers made light work of pushing the fabric of her panties aside, prickled by the light dusting of hair as he continued to trace lazy circles between her folds.

Emma squirmed slightly in her seat, as she felt the skin to skin contact when his fingers brushed over her flesh. She breathed out, air whistling through the minute gaps between her teeth as she allowed her thighs to part slightly. The final turn-off for the campsite was ahead, she could just make it out through her love-drunk haze and the headlights slicing through the twilight, as Killian continued to tease her.

Pulling up to the area he had brought Daisy several times, tires thwacking over fallen branches, sending splintering sides across the lake and back again, he pulled his hand out from Emma's skirt, running it over his jeans leg before grasping the steering wheel to safely navigate the trail towards the lake. As the car rolled to a stop, canopied by the tall firs and as the two made to leave a peaceful Daisy in her seat, to pitch the tent, Emma reached for Killian's hand, ceasing his movement momentarily. He stared back at her tenderly before he pulled at the handle on the drivers' door, "Love....? Shall we?"

The tent, to both their horror and amusement, was large enough to fit in a family of eight. They could've taken their own compartments, if they had wanted to, and still had room to spare. Of course, in his rush to make sure he had everything prepared and that it arrived on time, Killian hadn't checked neither the dimensions nor which option he had selected at the online checkout before purchasing such sleeping quarters for three.

Partway through pitching the tent, lighting the fire and after the fourth time checking up on Daisy, to ensure of her sleeping state, Killian had pushed Emma back against the nearest trunk, pinning her between bark and body as he peppered her neck with kisses. The blonde was still quite worked up from the journey to the campsite, his fingers had left a trail of what felt like liquid silk, pooling between her thighs, so much so, that she rocked against his thigh to at least alleviate some of the friction. Killian didn't waste a beat, his hand tugged at her sweater, untucking it from the front of her skirt before he slipped his fingers past the waistband of her panties, hitching one of her thighs slightly against his own. Emma clung to him as he wound her control into oblivion, covering her lips as she cried out, pulsating around his fingers.

By the time the tent had been erected, Daisy had woken from her nap and was whining slightly as she was hungry. With the fire alight and the supplies surrounding the fire, as though they were performing their own ritual, snack-time was well and truly underway. The three shared stories under the watchful twinkling starlight, cozied together in woollen blankets, citronella candles keeping away the last of hardy bugs that buzzed past unwelcome. As with any evening Emma stayed with Daisy, she wanted a bedtime story. She pulled out a multitude of books, narrowed her selection down to two and hid them behind her back, as she prompted the blonde to choose _'left or right'_.

Within only a few pages into the story, Daisy dozed off, cuddling her Pinkie Pie plushie. Emma left on the swirling lantern, casting dancing princesses, fairy wings and flying swan across the tarp of the tent. Before she joined Killian, back outside on the log under the blanket, she changed out of her skirt and into her slip - the one she'd considered an essential for this trip. The tent was easily tall enough for her to stand without stooping but, the November air brought a crisp chill to the air, that made her want to tuck into herself.

"She's asleep. Took seven pages and she was out, cold." Emma announced gently as she appeared at the mouth of the tent, wrapped in one of the blankets from inside the compartment she and Killian would sleep. The blonde smirked as she physically witnessed his mouth drop open, as one from an animated movie would do, an overly-exaggerated expression of emotion.

"Bloody hell, Emma. You are going to be the death of me."

"I brought a little something..." Emma smiled as she started towards him.

"That, you did." He responded, sharp-tongued and smirking, almost dripping with sin - she could hear the lust in his tone. He eyed her, taking in all of her as his eyes wandered over her form in the minute negligée, something she hadn't dared to wear before now.

"This is not what I mean." Emma smirked, trailing off before she pulled out a small bottle, "I thought we could have a few drinks, warm ourselves up."

"As lovely as that idea sounds, love. I can think of a few other ways in which we can warm ourselves up." His gaze paused on her breasts, "Which I would say we need to start on, you're looking rather chilled, Emma."

He knew exactly what he was doing. They both knew what he was doing. His eyes, usually light, like a still ocean had turned dark, gray like an ocean that was stormy and tumultuous, as it tossed and wrecked ships. He wanted her, there was nothing between them that could debunk or cost his mission. She reached for his hand, cautiously yet with a tenderness that had been present between them since she had witnessed a father and daughter exchange, regarding the late mother.

He pulled her down with a soft tug, his hand caressed her cheek, sending a shiver coursing through her body before she pulled back, rosy-cheeked and smiled coyly at him. Emma helped pull him to a standing position from the log bench, as he glanced between his blonde and the crackling embers, deciding which to pursue first. Eagerly, he followed his golden goddess into the mouth of the tent, as if following a mythological nymph to his undoing, knowing it was impending.

The duo made love, giving over to exhaustion and falling asleep in each other's arms. By the time the fire and embers had died down, the amber glow had transformed into charcoal and ink, and a chill had settled into the clearing, causing Emma to wake and pull on her slip before she burrowed further under the blanket and into Killian's side, nose nuzzling against his torso.

Something roused Emma from her sleep; she couldn't be certain at the time whether it had been the babbling current of the nearby stream, the melodically ebbing of the lake against the gravel or the cries for help, followed by desperate, turbulent splashing. She shifted beneath the cocoon of the sleeping bag, nudging Killian awake, as the cries matured into wails. The two realized in haste, the cries were befitting of Daisy as they scrambled to free their limbs from the bag.

Emma managed to release her legs first and hastened from the tent, scanning the surface of the lake for the source of the cries. Nearby a fallen trunk, left by loggers because of wood-rot, she saw Daisy contending with rotted, slippery bark as she tried to heave herself to safety. Without reservation, Emma barrelled the circumference of the lake, bolting to recover Daisy from the water.

"Emma!" The little girl cried, panicked as she attempted to grab onto the side of the bark.

"It's okay, Daisy, I'm here." The blonde announced, her tone light and calming as she cantered across the fallen trunk, shuffling steadily towards the area Daisy was struggling to remain above the surface. As she surveyed the murky water below the trunk, grasping at the few slender branches that remained attached to the, once gigantic beech before taking the plunge below the surface, she heard Killian's shout echo across the lake as he called to his girls.

The blonde made a grab at Daisy as she opened her eyes below the surface, detecting a blurry figure in motion. Emma couldn't reach the floor of the lake but, she was able to keep Daisy afloat until her father came rushing along the trunk, sending ripples, rhythmically circling outward from the upturned branches touching the water. The blonde shuffled Daisy closer to her father's grasp, helping to heave the girl out of the water before she too, was plucked from the green murk.

"Daisy, what were you thinking, love?"

"I just wanted to play, daddy. We walked along this trunk so many time before, I thought it would be okay." The little girl whimpered, shivering as her father and Emma curled around her, Emma cradled her head against her chest.

"I know, sweetheart but, that was when we were together. You can just run off like that with a parent with you." Killian countered his daughter, "You had me very worried about the two of you."

"I know, I'm sorry..." She sobbed, "I tripped over a branch. Then, I slipped and fell in." Daisy sniffed.

"Well, we're just going to have to teach you how to swim, won't we?" Emma smiled lightly, stroking Daisy's cheek, smoothing her hair back from her face. The blonde flicked her eyes to Killian as Daisy nuzzled her face against Emma's body and he moved his arms tighter around his family before she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with you, too." He whispered against Emma's hair.


	11. The Flames

Returning to the campsite from the nearest emergency room was an experience in itself; they hadn't banked on it being so late and so their clearings was darker than they had anticipated. Luckily, once the truck rolled to a halt, the critters scuttled away and left the trio to disembark from the vehicle. Emma rushed ahead to set up the lamps and get the fire started, as Killian lifted his slumbering daughter from her car seat, bundling in her a blanket to carry her into the tent.

Once he had made sure Daisy was settled in her sleeping bag and surrounded by her favorite teddy bear and blanket, he joined Emma outside on the log beside the campfire. She was huddled under a blanket, shuddering slightly, as she toasted a few marshmallows to place on the top of her hot cocoa and cinnamon. Killian settled beside her, his thigh brushing against hers as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders and intertwined his fingers with the fingers of her free hand.

"How is she doing?" The blonde questioned lightly.

He shook his head lightly, "She's settled, love." He sighed, scrubbing over his face, making the stubble at his chin prickle slightly as his fingers passed over it, "God!" Killian hissed, "I feel like such a failure as a parent--"

Swiftly, Emma tossed the marshmallows aside, turning to face him and she held his jaw in her hands, making him look at her, "Killian, you are not a failure as a parent. You are far from that. I see you with Daisy and my heart just... melts." She smiled tenderly up at him, dropping her hands to her lap, as she continued her affectionate speech, "Without her mother around, you are doing both jobs, and you are doing brilliantly. I don't think I could ever imagine having to be both roles to a child but, you make it look so flawlessly easy. You have this, Killian."

Without a word, or pause, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, melding their mouths together in a simply romantic yet passionate gesture. Everything Emma did, said or thought had him in a whimsically twisted cyclone of emotions, he just wanted to hold her close for the rest of eternity; she always had the right comment or gesture to suit the situation. He wished he could be as poised and as put-together as Emma was, most of the time.

"What was that for?" She smiled lightly as he pulled back, and she allowed her eyes to flutter open, glancing up at him. Emma's eyes were filled with adoration for Killian, something she knew he could see as he mirrored her gaze and expression.

He pushed her hair back from her forehead, she often had a small lick of a few strands of hair that seemed magnetized to her forehead, "You always find the right thing to say." He exhaled shakily, "I don't deserve you, Emma."

She gripped his hand tighter, bringing it closer to her chest, "You are more than I could ever want, Killian. You've shown me that love can come at the times you least expect it. It's right around the corner, more times than not."

"Love?"

Emma panicked for a fleeting moment before she nodded, "Yes. You mean everything to me. You and Daisy. I'm not sure how my life would turn out if you both hadn't came into it. This morning, I felt so unbelievably petrified when she fell into the lake. I thought we were going to lose her. I couldn't bare thinking about a life without her around. I couldn't bare thinking about how your life would be without her."

As she took in Killian's expressions, the micro-expressions; the tremble of his lower lip as he processed her comments, about her commitment to he and his daughter, Emma noticed that tears had started pricking the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill onto his cheeks, reddened by the glow of the firelight. She lifted her thumb to brush away the tears as they pillowed onto his cheeks, leaving salty trails behind as they rolled along his heated skin to his stubble.

"Emma, I love you."

She was taken aback with his announcement but, she had known it would come eventually. What shocked her the most was that she was prepared to reciprocate the gesture, she leaned closer to his face and whispered it, against his lips before she pressed her mouth to his once more.

Their kiss developed into one of burning intensity and Killian lifted Emma into his lap, leaving her to straddle him as they continued to roll their tongued languidly against each other's, vying to please the other. Her hand came up to the nape of his neck, tiny hairs tickled over her knuckles and sent shivers along her arm, like electricity and left gooseflesh in its wake. He tugged at her hips, shoving her pelvis against his as he hooked his arm around her waist, holding her form against his. Emma softly began to grind against him, awakening his senses as she felt him becoming harder.

"Emma, I--"

"No, it's okay." She murmured against his lips, peppering kisses along his jaw, stubble scratching her delicate skin as he continued, "Just show me..." It was more of a plea than a suggestion or an order. Emma didn't think she could engage in conversation with Killian, after she had spilled herself so freely, giving over one of her most vulnerable sides to him.

The blonde arched gently as she felt his hand slip up and inside her shirt; it had long since dried out from her jaunt into the lake to save the drowning girl and didn't cling to her body, as it had when she and Daisy had been fished out of the water, and hauled to safety. She leaned forward, puffing out her chest, handing over anything he wanted and could reach. Emma wanted to give him everything he wanted, and more, she wanted him to have every part of her and knew that he wouldn't take any of it for granted.

She could feel how his thumb trailed over the neat edging of lace on the cup of her bra, skimming her skin and setting her whole body alight before moving back on course along the edge of the cup. The blonde could feel her own lip trembling, in anticipation, with shock for the entire situation, with excitement, love, lust and everything in between. Her hips had started to roll against Killian's pelvis more frequently, in a bid to ease some of the building friction and heat within her jeans but, it was having an adverse affect on her.

After rolling, grinding and pressing against each other for what seemed like an eternity, the pair broke apart, pressing lips against necks and focusing attention on unzipping jeans to tug them over thighs. Without the constraints of his jeans, she could feel the heat from his thighs through the denim of her own jeans. Emma took matters into her own hands, or hand as she closed her fingers neatly around his cock before sliding down from tip to base. Within a few pumps, his hand had slipped past the open button and zipper of her jeans, and had glided between panties and skin to massage her lower abdomen, edging closer to were she was slick and ready for him.

The blonde managed to stand, crouching a little and Killian tugged at her jeans, pulling them down her thighs, almost toppling her over in the process. As Emma settled back into his lap, straddling his thighs and feeling their skin sticking and sliding with the raw heat between them, she lifted her knees and pushed her jeans the rest of the way down her legs. Once free of the denim confines, the blonde worked his cock again; gripping, pumping, fondling as she moved expertly over his hardened flesh.   
  
"I need you, Killian..." She murmured against his neck, feeling him turning limp in ecstasy; she was doing everything to perfection. No sooner had she made her admission, had he flicked aside her panties with his skilled fingers and deftly entered her with two of them, stroking and curling within her core. His adept fingers were swiftly replaced with his cock and he helped Emma to lower herself onto him.

The two melded together in a muted frenzy of limbs and bodies, rocking against one another to bring the other pleasure. Soon, Killian had shifted and was laying lengthways along the log, the blanket had fallen from around his shoulders and cushioned his back from the bark. With Emma on top of him, she continued to ride their climaxes to fruition, alternating rolling her hips against his, with slow, languid drags and fast-paced galloping. Just their breathing and the fleeting crickets kept them company, along with the crackling of the dying embers of the campfire, dissipating from the lack of being stoked, and the slaps of skin against skin, seemingly echoing out across the lake to the opposite side, cloaked in inky mystery, wolves howled in the distance.

Emma gripped his shirt as she came, her body became rigid and her movement jerky as her climax erupted behind her eyes, sending a multitude of iridescent sparkles jettisoning through her vision, like the tail-end of a comet through the Milky Way. She cried out as she milked his cock, feeling his painting the inside of her core, as his fingers bit harshly into the flesh at her hips, holding her slightly above him as he continued to piston his hips to hers, in a last bid at pleasure, as if he were chasing the final sunset of the summer.

As the two panted, resolute with how their evening had panned out; Emma rested and nestled against Killian's chest, the fine thatching of hair soothing her cheeks as he grew soft within her, he stroking the golden halo that fanned out across his torso, the stars twinkled above them, greeting the lovers and affirming their affections for each other. It was as though the Gods, of whichever deity were up there, were giving their blessing to the couple for their public-esque consummation.

The blonde pressed her lips into Killian's chest and turned her focus, resting her chin on his breastbone as she watched him, her face rising and falling with each of his breaths, noticing they had become steady, rhythmic as he had given in to slumber, "I love you too, Killian." She admitted, reaching to comb the slightly longer strands of hair from his eye.

* * *

 

When morning came, the couple arose, having made the short journey from log to bag half-way through the night; once the fire had died out and only the charred branches and leaves remained, the air around the had cooled and stirred them to seek warmth inside the tent. He woke, his arm protectively around Emma's waist, a pebbled nipple between his fingers as he found he had cupped her breast in his sleep, his hand had sought warmth under her shirt. The golden halo he had admired the night before was in disarray from the second round of love-making but, she still looked like an angel.

"Morning, love..." He purred into her ear when he felt her stirring against him; he particularly loved how she gave her hips a gentle yet teasing wiggle against him before she gave a cat-like stretch and turned to face him, eyes like saucers, even in the early morning, before the dawn heralded a new day.

Her voice in the morning, was his favorite thing to witness. As Emma spoke up, he moved his hand from her breast, to rest at the gentle valley of her waist, between her ribs and her hips, "It wasn't a dream..." She murmured, moving her lips to meet Killian's, "I meant what I said, Killian. Both times - I think I love you and, I love you." She flicked her eyes between his, pupils dilating as she watched the process behind his own, startling blue eyes, as he realized what she said.

"Aye, love. And, you know exactly how I feel about you. You really are everything to me, and to Daisy. This weekend really has solidified that for me." He gave a nod, tenderly soothing her back as she rested her head on his bicep and her hand over his heart, "I am truly thankful that you came into my life, Emma. I'm glad I spent more time at the office, it meant that I got to meet you - my work led me to you, love, however indirectly it might have been."

"I know." She whispered, "If you hadn't been late all those times, we maybe wouldn't be here together, right now. You may have been with Miss Jasmine..." Emma smirked, lightening the mood. She continued though, "And I am very thankful for you, Killian and for the daughter you've raised." 


	12. The Admission

The blonde was packing up everything; cans, pots, burners, most of the heavy-duty stuff has already been packed away into the truck by Killian. She was smiling as she tugged at the drawstrings, tightening the toggle into place, so the cans didn't roll out during the journey home. Emma was contentedly journeying between site and truck, transporting belongings and supplies when she happened to glance over at her love and his daughter, they seemed to be having an important, rather serious conversation and she didn't want to impose on that.

The pair had their backs to her, facing out across the lake as they sat perched on one of the cut-away fallen trunks. They had begun their conversation by skimming stones across the water surface, reveling in the break of the current as each stone skipped the mostly unbroken surface before Killian had rested his hand on his daughter's shoulder and the two had resided on the trunk.

"Daisy, you know Emma means a lot to me, right?" Killian had started, giving a sideways glance to his daughter, who still looked terrified of the depths that lay beneath the water's shoal, where she had briefly been clutched, almost taken further into the abyss. He had to give her a slight nudge, to break her from her reverie.

"I know, I know you love her. I've seen how you look at her, with those googly eyes." Daisy giggled, spiraling her fingers in front of her face, to iterate her comment, "She's a really nice lady. I know she cares for you and for me. Especially, when you're late from work!"

"I've told you, that's not always my fault, Dais! But, there are two things I want to talk to you about..." Killian sucked in a breath, preparing himself for the conversation he was about to partake in with his daughter, "You know, I loved your mother very much, and I know I've told you this before but, nobody could ever replace her, not even Emma. When she was gone, she left a few things behind that meant a lot to her and to me. I took this and decided I'd give it to you one day." He lifted out a delicate chain with a crystalline pendant dangling from it, "I think she would have wanted you to have this, too."

The chain was long enough for Daisy to slip over her head without unclasping the link. She swiftly donned the pendant, fingering at it with tiny fingertips, discovering reflections and spectrums as she toyed with it in the light, sending prisms of iridescence flickering across her cheeks.

"Daisy, I wanted to ask you something." Killian continued, probing his daughter to turn her attention to their conversation, "What do you think of Emma?"

"What I think of Emma? As... a teacher? A friend?" Daisy tilted her head, her face screwed up slightly, as she awaited confirmation.

"As everything. I need to know that you like her as much as I do. It's the most important thing that you're comfortable and you like her. You girls have a lot of fun, right? And, she cares for you. Do you care for her?"

Daisy froze, she knew what was coming. During her several years of being around her father, she knew when something serious was about to happen. She widened her eyes and a smile cracked across her mouth, like a parched desert, breaking away. The realization had forced her eyes to become orbs, almost as she semi-squealed, "Are you going to ask her marry you?!"

"Yes, love. I need to know when the time is right. I want to know that you'd be comfortable with that happening, and with Emma moving in with us, and everything else that comes along with me asking her."

"Daddy!" Daisy giggled, pushing at his bicep, with what she thought was all her might, "Go and ask her, now!"

"Here, love?" Killian questioned lightly, his free hand was toying with the velvet box in his pocket. His fingers ran along the smooth edges as he twirled the box between his fingers, quelling his anxiousness about proposing to his fiancée-to-be. He glanced over his shoulder, head ducked slightly, as he watched Emma moving back and forth between campsite and truck, noticing how she seemed to be practically glowing in the mid-morning sunlight.

"Yes, here! Daddy, it's beautiful here, she's going to remember this moment for the rest of her life. If you ask her to marry you and it's in some restaurant in the city, it's not going to be as special because you have a lot of people watching you ask her." Daisy nodded, curls bouncing around her face, framing her freckles perfectly.

"You know, for a young'un, you're quite the motivational speaker, sweetheart." Killian joked, nudging his daughter as he stood, offering her a hand so she could slip down from the toppled trunk, and join her father and soon-to-be step-mother.

"And, you know, considering all of those books I read, I know that the evil step-mother thing is just a lie." The girl laughed, swinging from her father's hand as they walked side-by-side to Emma.

"So, love, can we be of any help with packing things back into the truck?" Killian offered, noting how Daisy rushed off to check on her belongings in the back seat of the truck, while her father and Emma conversed about shuttling the rest of the supplies back. He smiled up at his blonde beauty, mesmerized by how the sun caught in her hair, illuminating her in a halo of gold. It was the perfect moment.

"I've pretty much got it covered but, you could bring the burner and stove." Emma gave a light one-shouldered shrug, as she lifted a small cardboard box, containing the pasta, cans and s'mores supplies, "Once we get these things packed up, we should be on the road. I'd rather not hit traffic on the way back home, it's b--"

"Woah!" Killian gasped lightly, dropping to his knee to tie up his shoelace, just saving himself from falling flat on his face, with the burner impeding his view. He awaited Emma's eyes to befall him, smirking into his knee, head bent down so she couldn't see his expression. He knew her eyes would be like saucers, as she took in the scene before he.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Emma began.

Killian counted, pulling out the box from his pocket, awaiting his heart rate to curtail. Through his long lashes, he could see her expression. Her face was a picture, he wished he had another set of hands so he could document the moment forever. His gaze turned upward to hers and he smiled hopefully, "Emma..." He began, cerulean blues turning pink as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat and began again, "Emma, you mean everything to Daisy and I. There's nothing that would make me happier than sharing the rest of my life with you." The corners of his mouth tugged up momentarily before he added, "Will you...marry me?"

If the box Emma had been carrying was devoid of aluminum cans and other perishable items, she would have dropped it by now. Instead, she lightly placed it onto the uneven, pine-needled ground and closed the distance between she and Killian, dropping to her own knees and tenderly taking his face between her palms. The blonde beamed, eyes creasing and showing delicate crows' feet at the corners as she responded to his question, "Yes, Killian. Yes, I'll marry you."

The pair embraced for what seemed like an eternity, until Emma pulled back, her hands still cradling his face until he reached for her left hand and slipped the band over her ring finger. His eyes turned down to the ring, gem glinting in the morning rays as he turned her hand this way and that before he pulled her lips up to his and pressed a tender peck at the back of her hand.

He stood first, gently pulling his new fiancée up to meet his lips before he bent to collect the items he'd settled onto the ground, in addition to the box she had been carrying, and moved toward the truck, now realizing Daisy had been hanging out of the rear window, recording the entire exchange between them on the old wind-up camera he had bought her weeks prior, when she had stated she wanted to start recording home videos.

He tossed the supplies into the trunk and rounded to the passenger door, opening it up for Emma, Daisy still recording every move Emma and her father made around the truck. Before closing the door, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Emma's mouth, flipping a comical wink in Daisy's direction as she moved the lens closer to the now engaged couple.

"Alright, let's buckle up and head on home. I know there's a pot roast with our names on it when we get back." Killian announced, "And, for Daisy, I'm sure we can find a few wires laying around, so we can watch some of those home movies she's been shooting this camping trip." He winked once more to his daughter as he settled in the driver's seat. Killian reached across and slipped his hand around Emma's, linking their fingers together briefly.

Throughout the journey back home, the two lovebirds exchanged glances, at one point, Emma caught Killian staring at her while they were stationed before a railroad crossing. She, watching the cars whoosh past, while he took in every minute detail about her; how the wind whisped her hair through the open window, how her mouth twitched lightly when she was beginning to cast a smile, how her freckles seemed to change color, depending on the sunlight. Emma could feel his gaze upon her, she glanced sideways to find Killian almost gawking at her and she gave a light giggle, placing her hand gingerly over his, resting on the pleather seat between them.

"I never thought I'd find 'the one', you know?" Emma admitted suddenly. She glanced at the back seat and noticed that Daisy had since drifted off and was sleeping open-mouthed. The blonde smiled before she glanced back to Killian, "You both have shown me so much love and I truly am so grateful for finding you. I could almost say I'm grateful your boss kept you late most times."

"Aye, love. In a way, that kind of sealed our fate." He agreed, stroking deftly over the plain of her hand with his thumb.

"I know that sounds corny or whatever but, I really was lonely before. I've had this string of failed relationships, with guys who were just utter jerks. I thought, to begin with, you might be the same. All I saw was you were an attractive guy, always dressed... impeccably well, showing up late to pick up his daughter from dance recitals or practice." Emma sighed a little and chortled at her admission, "Most of the dads who show up late are like that; they don't care about their girls, and are usually only doing what their wives have asked them to do."

"You thought I was one of those guys?" Killian quirked his brow incredulously as the tolling bell from the train heralded, echoing through the truck, and luckily not rousing Daisy from her nap.

"I did, but you proved me wrong." Emma beamed, flashing a pearlescent grin. Emma flushed heavily and glanced to her lap, "I thought you were going to be a bit of a bad boy, actually."

"I still can be, if you want me to be..." He smirked, waggling his brows in her direction before he pressed a delicate kiss into the curve of her neck, "I'd do anything for you, Emma. And, for Daisy." He whispered along the shell of her ear, ghosting his breath close enough to make her shiver in anticipation. He took note of her reaction and pulled back slowly, "Let's get on home, shall we?"


End file.
